Das Leben danach
by anni-viech
Summary: ABGEBROCHEN. Postwar, Handlung spielt nach Buch 6. Voldemort ist besiegt und für viele hat sich nach dem Krieg so einiges geändert. Auch für Hermione, die von Snapes 'Unschuld' erfährt und beschließt ihn aufzusuchen.. Wird eine HGSS Richtung einschlagen
1. Kapitel 1

_A/N: Ein Plot-bunny hat mich angesprungen, und hier ist nun meine erste HG/SS fic :3 Ich hoffe es findet wer Gefallen daran_

_Warnungen: Spoiler für alle, die das sechste Buch nicht gelesen haben; character death._

**Kapitel 1**

Es war ein grauer, Wolkenverhangener Tag. So, wie viele andere graue Tage seit der finalen Schlacht. Seit Voldemorts endgültigem Ende - zumindest hofften alle es war endgültig, nach der vorigen Zerstörung der Horkruxe - gab es nur wenige sonnige Tage.  
Die Zahl der Gefallenen auf beiden Seiten war relativ gering, doch jedes einzelne Opfer hinterließ tiefe Spuren bei den Hinterbliebenen. Die meisten bekannten Todesser verbrachten nun vorraussichtlich den Rest ihres Lebens in Azkaban, während einige wenige es geschafft hatten zu fliehen. Sie waren immer noch irgendwo da draussen.

Hermione wandte ihren Blick von dem großen Fenster in dem Krankenzimmer ab. Das graue Wetter spiegelte ihre Stimmung der letzten Tage wieder. Ihr Blick fiel auf den rothaarigen Jungen, der nun schlafend in dem Bett vor ihr lag. Ron wurde, wie einige andere, unmittelbar vor der letzten Schlacht mit einem unbekannten Trank vergiftet. Die erste Woche hatte er in einem komatösen Schlaf verbracht. Madame Pomfrey hatte geäußert, dass seinem Körper nahezu jegliche Energie entzogen worden war. Sie hatten sich sorgfältig um ihn kümmern und ständig darauf achten müssen, ihn mit genügend Nahrung, Flüssigkeit und gelegentlich auch Blut zu versorgen. Jedesmal, wenn er genug zu sich bekommen zu haben schien, begann sein Körper es wieder rapide abzubauen. Erst nachdem Hermione einen Zauber für die konstante Stabilisierung seines Blutspiegels gefunden hatte, verbesserte sich sein Zustand. In der zweiten Woche wachte er immer öfters auf, wenn auch nur für wenige Minuten. Müdigkeit übermannte ihn schnell und er schlief schon bald wieder ein.

Auch jetzt, eine weitere Woche später, war er nicht länger als einige Stunden am Tag wach. Hermione, Ginny und Harry wechselten sich ständig mit ihren Besuchen ab. Heute war Hermione an der Reihe, und Ron war soeben wieder eingeschlafen, nachdem sie sich ein wenig unterhalten und er etwas gegessen hatte. Sie saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf der Fensterbank und lehnte ihren Kopf auf den Knien ab. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie hier bei Ron oder in der Bibliothek, um nach Heilwegen für ihn und den anderen vergifteten zu suchen. Bislang leider erfolglos.  
Sie, Harry und Ginny wohnten vorübergehend in Hogwarts, seitdem der Fuchsbau nach einem Angriff der Todesser zu einem Großteil zerstört worden war. Die restlichen Weasleys waren mit dem Wiederaufbau beschäftigt - bis auf Fred; er hatte in der finalen Schlacht sein Ende gefunden. George hatte sich seither sehr verändert, der Verlust seines Zwillingsbruders schien ihn von allen am härtesten getroffen zu haben.

Hermione war wieder einmal tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, als Ginny plötzlich ausser Atem den Krankenflügel betrat. Sie hob bei dem aufgeregten Gesichtsausdruck des rothaarigen Mädchen den Kopf. "Ginny, was ist los?"  
"Malfoy", war die einzige Antwort, die sie unter Keuchen von sich gab. Alarmiert sprang Hermione von der Fensterbank. "Was?" Ginny versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. "Draco Malfoy ist soeben vor den Toren von Hogwarts aufgetaucht. Er ist in McGonagalls Büro, zusammen mit Harry."

Die zwei Mädchen waren kurze Zeit später vor besagtem Büro angekommen. Nach einem kurzen Anklopfen öffneten sie die Tür, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Harrys "Er lügt!" mitzubekommen. "Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, Potter, dann sieh doch einfach selbst nach." Draco Malfoy hielt ein kleines Gefäß, in dem sich eine silbrige Substanz befand, demonstrativ in die Höhe. Hermione blieb bei seinem Anblick abrupt in der Tür stehen. Seine Haut war noch blaßer als sonst und hatte einen kränklichen Ton an sich, unter den blau-grauen Augen befanden sich tiefe, dunkle Augenringe. Er wirkte ungesund dünn und in seinen Augen und seiner Stimme befand sich eine tiefe Müdigkeit. Der Anblick kontrastierte stark mit dem Bild des selbstsicheren, eitlen Jungen, das sie im Gedächtnis hatte.

Die Köpfe der drei Anwesenden drehten sich nun zu den zwei Mädchen. Ginny schloß die Tür und ging auf Harry zu. Hermione sah von Draco, zu Harry, zu McGonagall und wieder zurück. "Was..." Harry schnaubte laut, sein Zauberstab fest in der Hand umklammert. "Dieser dreiste Widerling kommt einfach hier her und behauptet Snape sei unschuldig!" Seine grünen Augen funkelten den blonden Jungen an. "Wie kannst du es wagen, so etwas zu behaupten! Ich hab doch selbst gesehen wie er-... ich hab es mit eigenen Augen gesehen!" Seine Zauberstabhand zitterte vor Wut. "Du hast gesehen was du sehen wolltest, du ignoranter Idiot!" Harry war dabei seinen Zauberstab zu heben, als die laute Stimme der Schulleiterin durch das Zimmer drang. "Genug!" Alle Blicke richteten sich nun auf sie. "Wie ich verstanden habe, ist das eine Erinnerung von Professor Dumbledore?" Auf Malfoys Nicken hin drehte McGonagall sich um und öffnete eine Regaltür. Als sie sich wieder zurückdrehte, stellte sie ein Denkarium auf dem Schreibtisch vor ihr ab. Es war Dumbledores.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. "Professor, Sie glauben ihm doch wohl nicht!" Sie schenkte ihm einen ermahnenden Blick. "Das will ich herausfinden, Harry." Ihr Blick gleitete über zu Malfoy. "Wenn Sie mir die Erinnerung geben würden..." Draco erhob sich von dem Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hatte, und reichte seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin das Gefäß. Sie öffnete es und ließ die silbrige Substanz in das Denkarium gleiten. "Harry, wenn du es dir mit mir zu erst anschauen würdest..?" Der Angesprochene nickte nach kurzem Überlegen und trat zu ihr vor. Als sie einige Minuten später die Erinnerung wieder verließen, waren beide recht blaß. Harry schien mit sich selbst zu kämpfen, während er gedankenverloren auf den Boden starrte, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Hermione tauschte mit Ginny einen langen Blick aus.

War es möglich? War Professor Snape tatsächtlich unschuldig? Aber Harry hatte doch selbst gesehen, wie er den Todesfluch auf Professor Dumbledore gerichtet hatte! Hermione war selbst auf der Beerdigung gewesen. Snape _musste_ ihn also umgebracht haben... Aber wie konnte er dann unschuldig sein..? Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, also sie eine dunkle Ahnung überkam. Nein, sicherlich würde Dumbledore nicht...  
Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Professor McGonagall sie und Ginny ansprach. "Ich denke es ist besser, wenn ihr es euch selbst anseht..." Die Stimme der Schulleiterin klang träge und geschlagen. Beide Mädchen sahen sich noch einmal an, ehe sie nach vorne schritten und sich die Erinnerung ansahen.

Nachdem sich der Wirbel gelegt hatte, sah Hermione sich um. Sie und Ginny befanden sich in Dumbledores Büro. Sie gingen einige Schritte, bis sie vor seinem Schreibtisch ankamen, hinter dem der Schulleiter saß. Hermione überkam ein dumpfes Gefühl im Magen, als sie ihn so lebendig vor sich sah. Jedoch fehlte das amüsierte Leuchten in seinen Augen, er wirkte ernst und müde. Als sie plötzlich Schritte hinter sich vernahm, drehte sie sich um und erblickte Snape, der wütend auf und ab schritt.  
"Severus, mein Junge, es muss sein. Du darfst deine Position nicht verlieren, ausserdem-"  
"Nein."  
"Severus..."  
"Nein!"

Der Tränkemeister blieb nun stehen und funkelte den Schulleiter aus verengten Augen an. "Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen, Albus!" Er spuckte den Namen mit Gift aus. "Wenn Dracos Auftrag tatsächtlich deine Ermordung beinhaltet, dann werde ich den Schwur brechen müssen. Es ist von vornerein klar, dass er es nicht schaffen wird, also-" Dieses Mal wurde er von dem alten Mann vor sich unterbrochen, welcher ihn mit seiner Hand zum stoppen aufforderte. "Severus, nein. Es würde euch beide umbringen. Deine Position ist zu wichtig, um sie zu verlieren. Wenn du Dracos Auftrag ausgeführt hast, wirst du Toms vollstes Vertrauen genießen und kannst dich um den jungen Mr Malfoy kümmern. Wir brauchen dich, um diesen Krieg zu gewinnen."  
Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf, während Dumbledore sprach. "Albus, nein..."

Der Schulleiter sah ihn mit durchdringenden blauen Augen an und der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht ließ Hermione schaudern. "Severus, wenn es soweit kommen und Draco scheitern sollte, dann führe du seinen Auftrag aus. Erinnere dich an das Versprechen, das du mir vor Jahren gegeben hast." Der schwarzhaarige Lehrer blickte zähneknirschend auf den Boden. "Severus, ich bitte dich."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort von sich zu geben, stürmte Snape aus dem Büro und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Dumbledore lehnte sich seufzend in seinen Sessel zurück, ihm war jedes einzelne Jahr seines Alters anzusehen. "Es tut mir leid, mein Junge..."

Der Wirbel um Hermione herum brachte sie wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Sie taumelte einige Schritte zu einem naheliegenden Stuhl und ließ sich darauf niedersinken. Also hatte Dumbeldore Snape tatsächtlich darum gebeten... jetzt verstand sie auch die flehenden Worte, die Harry erwähnt hatte; "Severus, bitte..." - aus dieser Sicht hatten seine Worte eine mehr als zynische Wirkung. Kein Wunder, dass Snapes Ausdruck voller Hass gewesen war. Vermutlich hatte er in diesem Augenblick Dumbledore, sich und die ganze Welt gehasst. Hermione konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie er sich gefühlt haben muss... Sie war überrascht, als sie spürte wie Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

In dem Raum hatte sich eine allgemeine Stille ausgebreitet, jeder war in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. Harry war der erste, der sie durchbrach. "Wie können wir sicher sein, dass es keine Fälschung ist?" McGonagall schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Man kann eine Erinnerung nur leicht ändern und zensieren. In beiden Fällen wären Störungen zu vernehmen, zudem kann nur der Besitzer selbst sie ändern." Harrys Schultern senkten sich daraufhin. "Und warum haben wir sie nicht schon früher bekommen?" Dieses Mal antwortete Malfoy selbst. "Weil Dumbledore es so wollte." Nun richteten alle ihre Blicke auf den blaßen Jungen. "Er hatte Snape befohlen, sie niemandem zu zeigen, ehe der Dunkle Lo-... Voldemort besiegt war." "Das ist jetzt schon fast einen Monat her..", merkte Ginny an.  
"Snape hat sich geweigert zurückzukommen." Auf diese Antwort folgte erneutes Schweigen.

McGonagall war gerade im Begriff etwas zu sagen, als ein lautes Magenknurren aus Malfoys Richtung kam. Der Junge errötete leicht und um die Lippen der Schulleiterin legte sich ein schwaches Lächeln. "Vielleicht sollten wir erstmal alle etwas essen." Draco nickte und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. Als er allerdings einen Schritt vor machte, sackten seine Beine ein und er musste sich an der Stuhllehne abstützen. "Wann haben Sie das letzte mal etwas gegessen, Mr Malfoy?" Er richtete seine Augen auf den Boden. "Vor ein paar Tagen..." McGonagall schürzte ihre Lippen. "Sie sollten sich am besten ein wenig im Krankenflügel ausruhen." Er nickte und versuchte zu gehen, wirkte aber recht schwach auf den Beinen. Hermione rang sich dazu durch, einen Arm um seine Schulter zu legen und ihn zu stützen. Zuerst sah es aus, als wollte er ihre Hilfe ablehnen, er ließ sich aber helfen und sie machten sich zusammen auf den Weg. Harry hatte die entgegengesetzte Richtung eingeschlagen. "Ich muss an die frische Luft." Ginny sah ihm nach und wandte sich dann zu den anderen. "Ich geh ihm nach." Als beide um die nächste Ecke verschwunden waren, erhob Professor McGonagall ihre Stimme. "Ich werde einen Hauselfen mit einer Mahlzeit zum Krankenflügel schicken." Nachdem auch sie Hermione mit Draco allein gelassen hatte, fuhren beide ihren Weg fort.

Die ersten Gänge durchquerten sie schweigend. Als sie sich dem Krankenflügel näherten, begann Malfoy zu sprechen. "Ich habe das nicht gewollt." Verwirrt sah Hermione ihn an. "Was hast du nicht gewollt?" Er blickte ihr nicht in die Augen. "Ich wollte Dumbledore nicht umbringen... aber wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, dann hätte er mich und meine Familie... ich musste es tun." Hermione wusste nicht was sie darauf antworten sollte. Sie kamen in dem Krankenflügel an und Hermione erklärte Madame Pomfrey die Situation flüchtig, während Draco sich auf eines der Betten sinken ließ. Ein Hauself hatte bereits die Mahlzeit gebracht, als sie Madame Pomfreys Büro verließ. Draco blickte das Essen zu erst zögernd an, nahm dann aber einen Teller Suppe und begann zu essen. Hermione nickte ihm zu und drehte sich zum gehen um, als seine Stimme erneut ertönte. "Granger." Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn fragend an. "Könntet ihr... vielleicht nach Snape schauen?" Ihre Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. "Ich habe die Erinnerung heimlich mitgenommen, er weiß nichts davon." Stirnrunzelnd schüttelte sie verwirrt den Kopf. "Was..?" Er legte den Löffel in dem Teller ab und blickte in die Suppe. "Ich fürchte, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten wird. Snape hat vor einiger Zeit alles aufgegeben... Auch sich selbst."

--TBC--

_Na, jemand an 'ner Fortsetzung interessiert?_


	2. Kapitel 2

_A/N: Woah... ich bin überwältigt von all den positiven Reviews..__  
Normalerweise bin ich etwas zu faul, um so schnell weiterzuschreiben, aber all eure netten Kommentare sind purer Ansporn °g° Vielen, vielen Dank dafür! Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht allen geantwortet habe, ich freu mich natürlich trotzdem sehr über jedes einzelne Review, das ich bekommen habe °sich zig-mal durchgelesen hat° °gg°.  
So, und nu hoffe ich mal, dass euch auch dieses Kapitel gefallen wird :3  
_

**Kapitel 2**

Als Hermione an diesem Abend zu Bett ging, war sie emotional restlos erschöpft. So vieles war an diesem Tag geschehen... erst die Enttäuschung über ihre Hilflosigkeit in Anbetracht von Rons Heilung, Mafloys auftauchen und die Reise in Dumbledores Erinnerung und dann auch noch ein Besuch von Mr und Mrs Weasley...  
Hermione zog die Vorhange um ihr Bett zu, nachdem sie sich zum schlafen fertig gemacht hatte. Heute ging sie ausnahmsweise mal vor Ginny zu Bett, doch selbst in der vollkommenen Stille des Zimmers, das die beiden sich teilten, fand sie keinen schnellen Schlaf. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf, die sie kaum zu beenden schaffte, ehe sich schon weitere gebildet hatten.

Sie dachte viel über den Ausgang des Krieges nach, bis ihre Gedanken letztendlich um Dracos Bitte kreisten. Was hatte er gemeint, als er sagte Snape würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten? War er vielleicht verletzt? Sie erinnerte sich an Dracos letzten Kommentar; Snape hatte sich selbst aufgegeben. Würde er sich vielleicht das Leben nehmen? Der Gedanke wirkte abwegig, Snape schien nicht der 'Typ' dafür zu sein. Trotzdem verpasste er ihr einen kalten Stich durch die Brust. Hermione versuchte sich vorzustellen wie es wäre, wenn sie einen ihrer Freunde töten müsste... sie konnte die Vorstellung nicht ertragen und verbannte sie sofort wieder aus ihrem Kopf. Niemand sollte durch so etwas gehen müssen... Niemand.

Hermione hatte es gerade geschafft ein wenig zu dösen, als ein leiser Laut sie wieder weckte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und horchte in die Dunkelheit. Es war ein Schluchzen. Leise schob sie die Vorhänge beiseite und schwang ihre Beine aus dem großen Bett. "Ginny?" Als keine Antwort kam, stand sie auf und murmelte ein leises "Lumos", woraufhin einige Fackeln in dem Zimmer zu Leben erwachten. Barfuß tappste Hermione auf das Bett des anderen Mädchens zu. "Ginny?", fragte sie erneut, ehe sie einen der dunkelroten Vorhänge ergriff und vorsichtig beiseite schob.

Ginny lag mit angezogenen Beinen auf ihrer Decke, die Schultern sanft bebend vor stummen Schluchzen. Hermione setzte sich auf die Bettkannte und begann sanft mit ihrer Hand kleine, tröstende Kreise über den Rücken des rothaarigen Mädchens zu fahren. Es war ein bekanntes Gefühl. Die beiden Mädchen hatten sich in den letzten Wochen oft gegenseitig getröstet, wenn eine von ihnen den Tränen nachgegeben hatte.  
"Möchtest du darüber sprechen?" Ginny setzte sich langsam auf, sodass sie Hermione ansehen konnte. Auf dem Kissen lag ein Foto, auf dem Hermione sah wie Fred und George grinsend in ihren Quidditchsachen je neben einer schmollenden Ginny standen und sie neckten. Ginny wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Schlafanzuges über die Augen und atmete tief durch. "George lacht nicht mehr. Er tut nichts mehr, spricht kaum noch. Er sitzt meistens einfach nur da und starrt vor sich hin.. Mum bricht jedes Mal in Tränen aus, wenn sie ihn so sieht... Und ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich es jemals Ron beibringen soll..." Sie schluchzte laut auf und fiel Hermione weinend um den Hals.

Hermione legte ihre Arme um das jüngere Mädchen und streichelte erneut über dessen Rücken, während sie mit leerem Blick an ihrer Schulter vorbei sah. In ihrem Magen machte sich ein dumpfes Gefühl breit. Auch sie wusste nicht, wie sie es ihm sagen sollte... Ron war durch die Vergiftung schon genug geschwächt, und so hatte ihm niemand von dem Tod seines Bruders erzählt um ihn nich weiter zu belasten.  
Während Ginny sich langsam wieder beruhigte, war Hermione selbst nach weinen zumute. Obwohl der Krieg beendet war und die Seite des Lichts gesiegt hatte, wirkte alles so leer und sinnlos. Leute, die ihnen nahe gestanden hatten, waren für immer fort. Viele waren immer noch verletzt, vergiftet oder wurden vermisst. Und sie konnte einfach nichts tun um ihnen zu helfen... Hermione fühlte sich nutzlos und ausgesaugt. Nicht einmal tröstende Worte für Ginny konnte sie finden..

Das Wetter am nächsten Morgen war genauso wie am Tag zuvor. Graue Wolken hingen über dem Schloß und kündigten Regen an. Harry, Ginny und Hermione saßen an Rons Bett und unterhielten sich mit dem langsam wieder müde werdenden Jungen.  
"Ich hab gehört heute seien viele Besucher in Hogwarts?" Ron sah seine Freunde fragend an, bis Harry seinen Mund zu einer Antwort öffnete. "Ja, McGonagall hat einige Ordensmitglieder wegen der Sache von Gestern zusammengerufen. Ich denke, sie diskutieren darüber, was nun aus Malfoy wird und so." Sein Gesicht hatte sich bei der Aussprache des Namens ein wenig verfinstert. Sie diskutierten noch einige Minuten über das Thema, bis Rons Augen schließlich zufielen und er leise zu schnarchen begann.

Die drei wollten das Krankenzimmer wieder verlassen, als sich Malfoy plötzlich aufrichtete und in ihre Richtung sah. "Granger.." Hermione blickte zu dem blonden Jungen, der wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht hatte und dessen Augenringe nur nach schwach hervortraten. "Hast du darüber nachgedacht, was ich gesagt habe?" Sie nickte und entgegnete ein, "Ja, habe ich". Dann richtete sie ihren Blick zu ihren Freunden. Sie hatte mit ihnen darüber gesprochen und überlegt, ob sie nicht wirklich nach Snape sehen sollten. Harry rollte genervt seine Augen. "Was, jetzt sollen wir uns ernsthaft auch noch um diesen Mörder kümmern!"  
"Harry, er ist kein Mörder!" Hermione verteidigte ihren ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer fast wie aus einem Reflex heraus. "Du hast es selbst gesehen, er hatte keine andere Wahl!" Harry wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab und blickte gereizt auf seine Schuhe. Ginny legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Sie hat Recht, Harry." Hermione bewunderte ihre Stärke. Obwohl sie so viel eigene Last auf ihren Schultern zu tragen hatte, legte sie vor den anderen noch ein tapferes Gesicht auf und sorgte sich um die Menschen um sie herum. Vorallem um Harry.

Harry seufzte geschlagen und Ginny blickte Hermione in die Augen. "Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass wir nicht einmal wissen, wo er überhaupt ist." Als Hermiones Schultern sich daraufhin senkten, lenkte Draco mit einem Räuspern die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. "Aber ich tue es." Überrascht sahen alle drei den Slytherin an und warteten auf eine Auskunft. Er hatte diese Tatsache vor McGonagall verschwiegen. "Er ist vor einigen Tagen zu seinem Haus zurückgekehrt, das in einer Gegend Namens "Spinner's End" liegt. Zumindest habe ich ihn dort zurück gelassen." Alle drei sahen sich daraufhin an und Draco nutzte das Schweigen um fortzufahren. "Wenn ihr nach ihm sehen wollt, solltet ihr das allerdings so schnell wie möglich tun. Ansonsten, glaube ich, wird es keinen all zu großen Sinn mehr haben..."

Hermione sah ihre Freunde mit großen Augen an und Harry seufzte erneut auf die stimme Bitte in ihrem Blick. Es war das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass sie jemandem aktiv helfen und sich nützlich machen konnte. Sie wollte diese Gelegenheit nicht verpassen und nach einem kurzen Austausch von Argumenten hatte sie ihre Freunde breitgeschlagen, sie nach Snape sehen zu lassen. "In Ordnung", begann Harry, "aber wir kommen mit. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dich alleine zu ihm gehen lasse?" Hermione schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln und nachdem sie weitere Informationen zu dem Standort von Draco bekommen hatten, verließen sie das Schloßgelände und apparierten gemeinsam nach Spinner's End.

Mit einem _Plopp_ standen sie in der Nähe eines kleinen, verdreckten Flusses und das erste, das Hermione ins Auge fiel, war ein großer alter Schornstein, der einsam zum Himmel ragte. Die drei Jugedlichen sahen sich noch einmal an und kletterten dann eine Böschung hoch, die sich vor ihnen befand. Oben angekommen standen sie vor einem rostigen Gitterzaun, in dem sich direkt vor ihnen ein Loch befand, durch das sie kletterten. Erst als sie durch den Zaun hindurch war, blieb Hermione stehen und sah sich um; es war ein trostloser Anblick, der sich ihr darbot. Die teilweise zerstörten Dächer einiger zerfallener Häuser ragten in stillem Einklang in den grauen Himmel. Die Straße, auf der sie standen, wirkte vollkommen verlassen. Hermione ging langsam einige Schritte vor und wartete darauf, dass ihre Freunde sie einholten.

Sie irrten eine Weile lang ein wenig verloren durch die sich ähnelnden Gassen, ehe sie die richtige Straße fanden, die Draco ihnen beschrieben hatte. Spinner's End wirkte noch trostloser als die anderen Gassen, sofern das überhaupt noch möglich war. Mit Unbehagen ging Hermione an den zerfallenen und teilweise mit Brettern vernagelten Häusern vorbei. Es schien, als würden diese seelenlosen Gebäude sie beobachten. Selbst Harry wirkte angespannt, als er neben Ginny herging. Hermione konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass jemand in dieser verlassenen Gegend noch wohnte... doch da, ganz hinten, befand sich das letzte Haus in einem noch annehmbaren Zustand. Die drei blieben davor stehen und blickten auf die Haustür. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, als sie so da standen und keiner sich wagte vorzutreten...

Schließlich war Hermione diejenige, die auf die Tür zuging und ihren Zauberstab zückte. Sie machte damit einige Bewegungen durch die Luft und erklärte dann, begleitet von einem leichten Stirnrunzeln, "Keinerlei Schutzzauber..." Mit einem geflüstertem "Alohomora" stieß sie die Tür leicht auf, rührte sich allerdings nicht von der Stelle. Ihr Herz hatte wild zu klopfen begonnen und sie wunderte sich, was sie wohl erwarten würde. Die Tür fiel so weit auf, dass Hermione in dem schwummrigen Licht den Teil eines kleinen Zimmers ausmachen konnte. Sie wartete einige Sekunden, und als keine Reaktion kam, drehte sie sich zu Harry und Ginny um, nickte kurz, und stieß die Tür dann vorsichtig weiter auf um das Haus zu betreten. Ihr kam eine unangenehme, stickige Luft entgegen, so als hätte man schon lange nicht mehr in dem Raum gelüftet. Ein Blick auf die verschlossenen Fenster deutete darauf hin, dass dies vermutlich der Fall war.

Anscheinend befanden sie sich in einer Art Wohnzimmer, sofern sie es in der Unordnung deuten konnte. Eines der Bücherregale, an den eng anliegenden Wänden, war umgekippt und auf einen kleinen Tisch gefallen, der seitlich auf dem Boden lag. Um ihn herum lagen viele Bücher verstreut, einige von ihnen offen. Ihr Blick wanderte durch das Zimmer und blieb an einem alten Sessel hängen, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewand stand und von dem Licht erhellt wurde, das durch die offene Tür fiel. Ihr Herzschlag erhöhte sich, als sie auf der rechten Seite einen dünnen Arm erblickte, der schlaff über die Lehne hing, und den Hals einer halb-vollen Flasche mit gold-brauner Flüssigkeit lose in der Hand hielt. Auf dem Boden lagen weitere umgekippte Flaschen, die meisten davon leer. "Professor...?" Keine Reaktion. Hermione ging einen zaghaften Schritt vor. "Professor Snape?"

Als immer noch keine Reaktion kam, atmete sie tief durch und ging um den Sessel herum, sodass sie ihn von vorne sehen konnte. Einen Augenblick lang glaubte sie auf eine Leiche zu blicken. Snape saß mit geschlossenen Augen in dem Sessel, die dürren Beine lang gestreckt, der Mund, umringt von Bartstoppeln, leicht geöffnet. Die Haut noch blaßer and kränklich wirkender als Malfoys, die hohen Wangenknochen stachen noch stärker heraus als sonst. Er sah so dünn aus, dass sie vermutete ihn Problemlos tragen zu können. Sein rechtes Hosenbein war hochgekrempelt und eine offene Wunde klaffte auf der blaßen Haut, anscheinend entzündet.

Ginny und Harry waren nun ebenfalls um den Sessel rumgekommen, mit ein wenig mehr Abstand, und starrten stumm auf den Mann vor ihnen. Hermione hielt den Atem an, als sie sich zu ihm vorbeugte und ihre Finger suchend über seinen Hals fuhr. Als sie einen schwachen Puls vernahm, stieß sie ihn wieder erleichtert aus, woraufhin Snapes Gesichtszüge kurz zuckten und er einen leisen Laut von sich gab. Ihr stieg Alkoholgeruch in die Nase, begeleitet von dem leicht unangenehmen Geruch, der von ihm ausging. Hermione ergriff seine linke Schulter und begann ihn sanft zu schütteln. "Professor?" Snape murmelte lediglich unverständlich vor sich hin und drehte seinen Kopf mühsam zur Seite. Anscheinend war er mehr als stark alkoholisiert.

Hermione schloß für einen Augenblick die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie kniete sich vor den Sessel und wandte einen Reinigungszauber sowie einen einfach Heilzauber an der Wunde auf seinem Bein an. Es waren nur erste Schritte um der Entzündung vorzubeugen, um das Bein müsste sich schon eine ausgebildete Medi-Hexe kümmern. Nachdem sie die Wunde versorgt hatte, entfernte sie die Bartstoppeln und begann dann damit, Reinigungszauber an Snape anzuwenden. Harry stieß hinter ihr einen angewiderten Laut von sich und drehte sich weg. "Ich kann mir das nicht ansehen." Er stolperte zur Tür und verließ das Haus. Ginny sah unentschlossen zwischen der Tür und Hermione her. "Geh ruhig, ich komm hier schon zurecht", versicherte Hermione ihr, während sie sich wieder aufrichtete. Ginny nickte nach kurzem Zögern und ging Harry nach, der sich bereits einige Meter von dem Gebäude entfernt hatte.

Hermione sah nun etwas unsicher auf den bewusstlosen Mann vor ihr. In diesem Zustand konnte sie ihm nicht wirklich helfen... Sie hatte zwar schon mal mit jemandem gemeinsam appariert, aber die Person war bei vollem Bewusstsein gewesen. Sie hatte Angst Snape zu splinchen. Irgendwie musste sie ihn ausnüchtern. Sie überlegte angestreckt nach passenden Muggelmethoden, bis ihr wieder einfiel, was der Lehrer vor ihr war - ein Zaubertrankmeister. Sicherlich würde er hier irgendwo ein kleines Labor oder so haben, wo sie einen geeigneten Trank brauen konnte. Sie machte sich auf die Suche durch das Haus und hoffte, dass auch die benötigten Zutaten vorhanden waren, während sie die Zubereitung in ihren Gedanken noch einmal durchging. Hoffentlich erinnerte sie sich auch noch komplett daran...

Nachdem sie eine Toilette und eine Abstellkammer ausfindig gemacht hatte, betrat sie eine kleine Küche und sah sich um. Ihr Blick fiel auf eine Tür auf der anderen Seite der Küche und sie schritt darauf zu. Als Hermione sie öffnete, stand sie vor einer schmalen Treppe, die in den dunklen Keller des Gebäudes führte. Vorsichtig stieg sie die steinernen Stufen hinab und als sie unten in der Dunkelheit ankam, sprach sie ein "Lumos" aus. Eigentlich wollte sie nur die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes erleuchten, doch auf ihre Äußerung hin erhellte sich das Gewölbe durch einige Fackeln an den Wänden, die zum Leben erwacht waren, und ein kleines, ordentliches Labor preisgaben. Das brünette Mädchen lächelte erleichtert, schritt auf ein Regal mit Zutaten zu und setzte einen kleinen Kessel auf, der unter dem Regal stand.

--TBC--

_A/N: Da einige Fragen von einem nicht registrierten/eingeloggten User gestellt wurden, beantworte ich sie mal hier._

_Anara Rees: Doch, genau das hat Dumbledore getan ;D Nur hat er die Erinnerung zuvor natürlich noch in ein Gefäß befördert °g° Was die Logikfrage betrifft, warum nicht einfach Snapes eigene Erinnerung benutzt wurde - er hätte sie nicht preisgegeben und sich einfach nicht für seine Tat gerechtfertigt. Und Dumbledore ahnte das bereits. Man sieht es ja schon daran, dass Snape sich, laut Draco, geweigert hatte, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und Dumbledores Erinnerung zu übergeben. Ich vermute mal, dass vllt sein Stolz und Gewissen die Gründe dafür sind.  
Zu Draco; seine Reue ist echt. Ich denke, anhand des sechsten Buches konnte man gut sehen, dass er sich seiner Aufgabe nicht gewachsen fühlte und niemanden ernsthaft töten wollte. Auf seine Familie werde ich in der FF noch zurückkommen._


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Hermione rührte mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung den Trank in dem kleinen Kessel um, um das Abkühlen etwas zu beschleunigen. Er hatte die richtige Farbe und Konsistenz, also musste sie alles richtig gemacht haben. Eigentlich war er für die Beseitigung von leichten Giftstoffen im Körper gedacht, aber da Alkohol bekanntlich auch als ein Giftstoff bezeichnet wurde... Sie zuckte ihre Schultern und hoffte einfach, dass der Trank seinen Zweck erfüllen würde. Als die Flüssigkeit kühl genug war, schüttete sie diese in ein einfaches Trinkglas, das sie zuvor aus der Küche geholt hatte. Es standen zwar einige leere Phiolen da, doch sie waren etwas zu klein. Für die benötigte Menge (die Hermione in ihrem Kopf abgeschätzt hatte), müsste sie eine davon mehrmals füllen. Quantität ging in diesem Falle vor.

Mit einem "Evanesco" säuberte Hermione den Kessel von dem Trank, nachdem sie zuvor noch ein weiteres Glas damit aufgefüllt hatte - sicher war sicher. Sie stellte alles zurück an seinen Platz, ging die schmale Treppe hoch und schloss die Tür mit einem gemurmelten "Nox". In der Küche stellte sie das "Reserve-Glas" auf einem alten Holztisch ab und hielt Inne. Nach kurzem Überlegen durchsuchte sie einige der Schranktüren, bis sie in einem der Schränke am Boden einen leeren Eimer fand. Den würde er, laut ihrer Schätzung, vermutlich brauchen. Mit Trank und Eimer je in einer Hand bewaffnet, betrat sie das Wohnzimmer. Snape lag immer noch bewusstlos in der selben Position, in der sie ihn gelassen hatte.

Hermione stellte den Eimer neben dem Sessel ab und beugte sich zu Snape vor. "Professor?" Weiterhin keine Reaktion. Sie stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und drehte seinen Kopf zu sich, so dass er geradeaus blickte. Dann drückte sie ihn ein wenig zurück und setzte das Glas an Snapes gespaltenen Lippen an. Vorsichtig schüttete sie ein wenig von dem Trank in seinen Mund, wobei einige Tropfen aus seinen Mundwinkel liefen. Als immer noch keine Reaktion kam, begann sie mit ihrer feien Hand seinen Hals ein wenig zu massieren. Ihr war etwas unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dem sonst so verschlossenen Tränkemeister so nahe zu sein, doch sie machte tapfer weiter. Er begann schon bald auf ihre Berührungen zu reagieren und selbständig zu schlucken, und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis das Glas leer war.

Hermione seufzte erneut, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete und den Mann vor ihr betrachtete. Es dürfte einige Minuten dauern, bis er reagieren würde... Sie sah sich in dem Raum um und beschloss ein wenig zu lüften, die stickige Luft machte ihr allmählich zu schaffen. Als sie den Vorhang vor dem Fenster beiseite schob, überlegte sie, wo Ginny und Harry so lang blieben. Weigerte sich Harry vielleicht zurück zu kommen und Snape zu helfen? Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie das Fenster geöffnet hatte und ein Stöhnen aus Snapes Richtung drang. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und sah, wie er sich nach vorne beugte und sich in den Stuhllenen festkrallte. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu Urteil, und der Hand, die nun zu seinem Mund fuhr, hatte der Trank zu wirken begonnen. Sie ging auf den Sessel zu, hob den Eimer auf und drückte ihn in seine Hände. Snape blickte zu ihr auf, doch mehr als einige Sekunden dauerte der Blickkontakt nicht, da er sich schon bald ruckartig wieder von ihr weg drehte und den Inhalt seines Magens in den Eimer beförderte. Hermione blickte auf ihre Schuhe und versuchte, die Würggeräusche aus ihrem Bewusstsein zu schalten.

Nach einigen qualvollen Minuten für beide, hob Hermione wieder ihren Kopf und beobachtete, wie Snape sich schwer atmend in den Sessel zurück legte. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich in kurzen Abständen, die Augen geschlossenen, auf der Stirn glitzerten Schweißtropfen. Als Hermione ihren Blick kurz zu dem Eimer schweifen ließ, bemerkte sie, dass er mit bloßer Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Sie hob ihren Blick wieder und sah, wie Snape sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. "Granger, was zum Teufel haben Sie mir da gegeben?" Hermione überlegte grade ein wenig nervös, was sie antworten sollte, als Snape plötzlich den Kopf aufrichtete und sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. "Was zum... Granger!" Sie hatte ihren Lehrer noch nie zuvor so verdutzt dreinschauen sehen.

"Pro-Professor... Sie schienen sehr betrunken zu sein, und da ich nicht-"  
"Raus!" Snape war seine Verwirrung immer noch sichtlich anzusehen, doch Hermione machte sich mehr Gedanken um die verengten Augen und gefletschten Zähnen. "Sir, ich-" Sie ließ sich unterbrechen, als er sich plötzlich von ihr weg drehte und wild nach etwas zu suchen begann. Es dämmerte ihr erst nach einigen Sekunden und sie musste sich beherrschen, nicht instinktiv einen Schritt zurück zu machen. "Ihr Zauberstab liegt drüben auf dem Regal", half sie in einem ruhigen Ton. Snape hielt daraufhin inne und sah sie misstrauisch unter leicht gesenkten Lidern an. "Was machen Sie hier, Granger?" Hermione suchte nach den passenden Worten. "Naja, also wir haben gehört dass Sie-"  
"Wir?", unterbrach er sie.  
"Ginny und Harry sind gerade-" Dieses Mal ging sie einen Schritt zurück, als Snape sich plötzlich aufrichtete und direkt vor ihr stand. "Aus dem Weg", knurrte er und sein Blick ließ Hermione einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Snape hob seine Hände und ergriff sie an den Oberarmen. Hermione vermutete, dass er sie beiseite schieben wollte, doch er hatte seinen Zustand unterschätzt und als seine Beine nachgaben, stützte er sich auf sie, woraufhin sie, noch überrascht, auch das Gleichgewicht verlor. Beide stürzten gegen eines der noch stehenden Bücherregale, das sich bei ihrem Aufprall gefährlich zur Seite lehnte und mit einem lauten Krach umkippte. Glücklicherweise fiel es nicht direkt auf die beiden, lediglich einige der herunterfallenden Bücher erwischten Hermiones Kopf. Kaum hatte sich der Lärm gelegt, sprang die Haustür im hohen Bogen auf. "HERMIONE!" Harry lief auf sie zu, dicht gefolgt von einer geschockten Ginny. Der schwarzhaarige Junge ergriff Snape, der sich dicht über der auf dem Rücken liegenden Hermione abstützte, am Hemdkragen und zog ihn brutal von seiner Freundin zurück. Kaum landete Snape auf seinem Hinterteil, hatte er die Zauberstabspitze eines sehr zornigen Harry Potters zwischen seine Augen gerichtet.

"Harry, nicht!" Beide anwesenden Mädchen hatten fast gleichzeitig gesprochen und Ginny ergriff Harrys gehobenen Arm. Hermione setzte sich auf und schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Harry, es war nur ein Unfall." Doch Harry schien nicht wirklich mit sich reden zu lassen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab weiterhin auf den auf dem Boden sitzenden Mann. Snapes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer spöttischen Grimasse. "Na los, Potter, worauf warten Sie noch?" Harrys Hand zitterte und sein Gesicht war vor Hass verzerrt. Als er weiterhin zögerte, fuhr Snape fort. "Wer ist nun der Feigling, Potter!", die letzten zwei Worte wurden giftig ausgespuckt. Harrys Augen weiteten sich daraufhin eiskalt und als er seinen Mund öffnete, um einen Fluch auszusprechen, erwischte ihn ein "Expelliarmus!" aus Hermiones Richtung. Sein Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand und er richtete seinen zornigen Blick zu Hermione, welche erneut ihren Kopf schüttelte. "Nicht Harry, das ist es nicht wert."

Snape saß immer noch auf dem Boden, gereizt und verwirrt zugleich zwischen seinen ehemaligen Schülern hin und her schauend. Letztendlich erhob Hermione sich seufzend und machte sich daran, den geschwächten Snape zusammen mit Ginny aufzuhelfen, jedoch unter einigem Protest. Harry hatte währenddessen seinen Zauberstab wieder aufgelesen und sich auf die Fensterbank vor dem geöffneten Fenster gesetzt, immer wieder finstere Blicke zu Snape werfend, während Hermione dem immer noch skeptischen Mann zu erklären begann, wie sie an Dumbledores Erinnerung gekommen waren. "Malfoy", knurrte er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. "Verfluchter Bengel."  
"Er hat Ihnen das Leben gerettet, Sir!", entgegnete Hermione bestürzt. Snapes kalter Blick daraufhin ließ sie sofort wieder den Mund schließen. Natürlich, er wollte nicht gerettet werden. _Er hatte sich selbst aufgegeben._ Hermione blickte auf ihren Schoß und überlegte, was sie sagen sollte.

In dem kleinen Zimmer hatte sich eine unangenehme Stille ausgebreitet, während keiner so recht wusste, was nun zu tun war. Und so schrak Hermione ein wenig auf, als plötzlich ein lautes Magenknurren durch die Stille drang. Sie blickte auf und sah, wie sich Snape mit verzerrtem Gesicht den Bauch hielt. Hermione hätte sich selbst für ihre Unachtsamkeit ohrfeigen können, der Mann war halb verhungert! "Wir sollten so bald wie möglich zurück nach Hogwarts-"  
"Nein!" Snapes Kopf schellte ruckartig nach oben und Hermione erblickte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde etwas ungewöhnliches in seinen Augen... war es Furcht? "Ich werde nirgendswo hingehen."  
"Aber-"  
"Nein." Seine Stimme klang fest.  
"Hermione hat Recht", begann Ginny, "in Ihrem jetzigen Zustand werden Sie nicht lange durchhalten. Und hier lassen werden wir Sie sicherlich nicht."  
"Ich stimme zu."

Nun blickten alle überrascht zu Harry, der zum ersten Mal gesprochen hatte. "McGonagall wird ausser sich sein, wenn sie hört dass wir hier waren und Snape einfach zurückgelassen haben. Und ich hab keine sonderliche Lust, nochmal in dieses Loch zurückkehren zu müssen." Sein Gesichtsausdruck begleitete den angewiderten Ton in seiner Stimme. Snape war gerade im Begriff etwas vermutlich sehr unfreundliches zu entgegnen, als Hermione ihm zuvor kam. "Es ist ja nicht so, als wenn Sie eine all zu große Wahl haben. Ich bezweifle stark, dass Sie derzeit im Stande sind sich großartig zu wehren. Und sicherlich wollen sie es vermeiden, von Schülern zurück _getragen_ zu werden?" Ihre Stimme hatte einen herausforderten Ton und Snape starrte sie ungläubig an. "Das würden Sie nicht-"  
"Und ob wir das würden", antwortete Ginny. Auch Harry klinkte sich wieder ein, "McGonagall und viele andere haben ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was genau vorgefallen ist. Sie sind ihnen zumindest eine Erklärung schuldig." Snape blickte sturr auf den Boden, ihm schien dazu keine Antwort einzufallen.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis sie den Zaubertrankmeister mehr oder weniger "überredet" hatten mitzukommen. Ehe sie das Haus verließen, nahm Ginny seinen Zauberstab von dem Regal und Hermione legte stützend einen Arm um ihn, während er ein leises "Malfoy wird noch was erleben" vor sich hin raunte. Nachdem Ginny die Haustür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, apparierte Harry als erster. Als er mit einem leisen _Plopp_ verschwunden war, blickte Hermione zu Snape auf. "Sind Sie bereit?" Er nickte mürrisch und sie apparierten ebenfalls davon, dicht gefolgt von Ginny.

--TBC--

_A/N: Argh, irgendwie ist dieses Kapitel.. ich weiß auch nicht, merkwürdig... °tropf° Snape ist irgendwie komisch... aber das schieb ich jetzt einfach mal auf seinen geschwächten und verwirrten Zustand °gg°  
Naja, hoffe mal, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen_

_ (...und warum werden ständig die Fragezeichen vor den Ausrufezeichen in meinen Ausrufen verschluckt? °grummel°)  
_


	4. Kapitel 4

_A/N: °starrt die blanke Seite in dem Word-Dokument vor sich an, während sie ein Stück Kuchen isst° ... Ok, anni, auch wenn du dummerweise keinerlei Plan für dieses Übergangskapitel hast, musst du es irgendwie niederschreiben...  
°legt die Gabel beiseite und lässt ihre Finger auf der Tastatur ruhen°  
...  
°nimmt die Gabel nach einigen Minuten wieder in die Hand und isst das Kuchenstück auf°_

**Kapitel 4**

Es begann bereits dunkel zu werden, als die kleine Gruppe auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts ankam. In der Ferne kündigten dunkle Wolken und ein aufkommener Wind ein heranziehendes Gewitter an. Hermione strich sich mit ihrer freien Hand einige Haare hinter das Ohr, die der Wind ihr ins Gesicht wehte, während sie mit dem anderen Arm Snape stützte, der neben ihr her humpelte. Ginnys zusätzliche Unterstützung hatte er mit einem barschen Knurren abgelehnt, während sie sich dem Schloß näherten. Anscheinend war ihm eine Stütze schon peinlich genug. Harry ging voran und als er vor dem großen, eichernen Tor ankam, blieb er stehen und wartete auf den Rest. Hermione spürte Snapes Zögern, als Harry das Tor aufstoß, doch als sie ihre Schritte wieder aufnahm, ging auch er weiter.

Die Gruppe durchquerte die Eingangshalle schweigend. Hermione warf dem Mann neben ihr einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und bemerkte den starken Druck, den er auf seinen Kiefer ausübte. Sie konnte sich generell nicht daran erinnern, ihn je zuvor so angespannt gesehen zu haben... Die Kiefer fest gegeneinander gepresst, die Schultern durchgedrückt, ein unsicheres Glitzern in den Augen... Seine ganze Haltung zeugte von solcher Anspannung, dass die Unsicherheit, die von ihm ausging, nahezu greifbar war. Das Bild dieses Snapes wirkte auf Hermione schon fast abstrakter, als jenes, das sich ihr bei der Ankunft in seinem Haus geboten hatte.

Harry äußerte, dass es vermutlich besser wäre zu erst zu McGonagall zugehen, ehe sie Snape in den Krankenflügel brachten. Ohne lange auf eine Antwort zu warten, ging er erneut vor und führte sie zum Büro der Schulleiterin. Als sie jedoch vor der Tür ankamen, ging er einen Schritt zur Seite und deutete an, dass Snape mit Hermione vorgehen sollte. Der Blick des Tränkemeisters schien durch die Tür, vor der er stand, hindurch zu gehen und als er sich auch nach weiteren Sekunden nicht regte, übernahm Hermione das Anklopfen. Sie öffnete die Tür und gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, als sie sieben Augenpaare ansahen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Ordensmitglieder noch da waren. Snape straffte seinen Rücken und sein Gesicht nahm einen harten, verschlossenen Ausdruck an.

Hermione zog ihn einige Schritte mit sich vor, um Ginny und Harry Platz zu machen. Die Schulleiterin stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. "Da seid ihr ja! Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht? Mr Malfoy hat uns berichtet, dass-" Sie wurde von Mad-Eye Moody unterbrochen, der seinen Zauberstab zückte und auf Snape richtete. "Dass du dich noch hierher traust..." Auf sein gefährliches Knurren hin, erhob sich McGonagall von ihrem Sessel. "Alastor!" Snape selbst jedoch blickte Moody ungerührt in die Augen, wovon eines nun - das magische - zu McGonagall blickte. "Was auch immer du sagst, ich traue dem Burschen nicht!" In einer Ecke des Zimmers erhob sich nun noch jemand. Ein sehr müde wirkender Remus Lupin schritt auf Moody zu und legte seine Hand beruhigend auf dessen gehobenen Arm. "Du hast die Erinnerung selbst gesehen, wir sollten zumindest hören, was er zu sagen hat-"  
"Erinnerung hin oder her, ich glaube ihm trotzdem nicht! Wenn es wahr wäre, hätte Albus sicherlich jemanden von seinem Vorhaben erzählt! Wir können ihn ja 'ne Runde in Veritaserum ertränken und _dann_ sehen was er zu sagen hat! Aber nichts aus seinen eigenen Regalen, er würde-" Der Ex-Auror wurde von dem lauten Aufschlagen von McGonagalls Faust auf ihrem Schreibtisch unterbrochen. "Das ist genug, Alastor! Mach das Ganze nicht noch schwerer, als es schon ist!"

Die Stimmung in dem Zimmer blieb angespannt, während man Snape zu der Erinnerung und seiner Tat befragte. Die Befragung dauerte allerdings nicht all zu lange, bis er sich erneut an den Bauch griff, nachdem er sich schon seit einer Weile an einer Stuhllehne abstützte, und sichtbar gegen das Verziehen einer Miene ankämpfte. McGonagall schlug vor, eine ausführliche Befragung auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben, und rief Madame Pomfrey über das Flohnetzwerk zu sich. Die Medi-Hexe trat wenige Sekunden später mit einem fragenden Blick aus dem Kamin und brach ihre Frage nach dem Grund des Rufes mitten im Satz ab, als ihr Blick auf Snape fiel. McGonagall begann ihr die Situation knapp zu erläutern, doch Pomfrey fiel ihr schnatternd ins Wort. "Also wirklich! Der Mann ist halb-verhungert und kann kaum noch aufrecht sitzen, und ihr verschwendet Zeit mit Worten!" Sie blickte ermahnend in die Runde, und ein Teil zog gezüchtig den Kopf ein. Sie schimpfte weiterhin vor sich hin, während sie auf Snape zuging und einen Arm um ihn legte. Nachdem beide sich aufgerichtet hatten, blickte die Medi-Hexe erneut in die Runde. "In seinem Zustand ist es besser, das Flohnetz zu meiden..." Sie blickte erwartungsvoll einige der Anwesenden an, und als auch nach einer kleinen Weile keine Reaktion kam, schnarrte sie ein "Soll ich ihn vielleicht alleine hochtragen!" hervor. Als niemand vortrat, übernahm Hermione erneut Snapes andere Seite, sein genervtes Augenrollen ignorierend.

Auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel schmunzelte sie über die mütterliche Art, mit der Madame Pomfrey oft zu schimpfen neigte. Ihr Gesichtausdruck war jedoch wieder nüchtern, als sie etwas später mit der Medi-Hexe in dessen Büro stand, nachdem Snape zu einem Bett gebracht wurde. Pomfrey sammelte einige Phiolen und Flaschen aus Regalen zusammen und stellte sie auf ein Tablett. "So, das noch... danach wird er in Ruhe eine üppige Mahlzeit zu sich nehmen können... oh, Pepperup ist alle...", murmelte sie vor sich hin, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Schülerin schenkte. "Miss Granger, könnten Sie mir einen Gefallen tun und einen Trank für mich brauen? Ich werde ein wenig beschäftigt sein, und sein Immunsystem könnte einen Aufschub gut gebrauchen." Hermione nickte und beobachtete, wie die Medi-Hexe noch einige Sachen zusammensuchte und das Tablett hob. "Sie finden eine Anleitung zum Pepperup-Trank in dem ersten Buch auf dem Regal dort, fallst Sie die brauchen solltest. Alle Zutaten sind im Schrank neben Ihnen zu finden." Und mit diesen Worten verließ sie ihr Büro.

Hermione bereitete alles für den Braugang des einfachen Trankes vor. Seitdem kein Tränkemeister mehr anwesend war, der Vorräte für sie brauen konnte, hatte Madame Pomfrey eine eigene kleine Labor-ecke in ihrem Büro aufgebaut. Hermione hatte ihr in den letzten Wochen öfters ausgeholfen, wenn sie nichts zu tun hatte.  
Der Trank war schon bald fertig und nachdem er abgekühlt war, schüttete sie ihn in ein Gefäß und wartete auf die Rückkehr der Medi-Hexe. Doch als diese auch nach längerem Warten nicht vorbeisah, beschloß Hermione ihr den Trank zu bringen. Sie nahm das Gefäß und verließ das Büro. Ein kurzes Umschauen offenbarte ihr auch schon gleich Snapes Bett, um das der Vorhang von der Seite der Eingangstür zugezogen war.

Als sie um das Bett herrumgegangen war, war allerdings keine Spur von Poppy Pomfrey zu sehen. Lediglich Snape selbst befand sich halb-liegend in dem Bett und sah sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. Er war immer noch sehr dünn und blaß, aber der kränkliche Ton war schon ein wenig gewichen. Das verletzte Bein lag bandagiert auf der Bettdecke.  
"Was?"  
Hermione zuckte kurz zusammen, als er sie anschnarrte. "Ähm, wo ist Madame Pomfrey...?"  
"Zu einem Gespräch bei Professor McGonagall."  
"Oh..." Sie fingerte unsicher an dem Gefäß in ihrer Hand.  
"Ja, Miss Granger?" Sein gereizter Ton machte die Situation nicht gerade behaglicher.  
"Ich, äh.. Madame Pomfrey wollte, dass ich einen Trank für Sie braue..."

Seine schmalen Lippen und der verärgerte Blick, den er ihr schenkte, ließen sie seine Ungeduld spüren. Es war erstaunlich, wie garstig der Mann doch selbst in diesem geschwächten Zustand noch sein konnte. Hermione hielt ihm den Trank schließlich einfach entgegen. "Er ist fertig."  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue und nahm ihr nach kurzem Zögern das Gefäß ab. Nachdem er den Trank an sich genommen hatte und zu begutachten begann, sah Hermione sich kurz um und bemerkte mit einem kleinen Schreck, dass Malfoy in der Nähe gegen eine Wand gelehnt stand und sie beobachtete. Sie blickte überrascht zwischen den beiden her. "Oh.. tut mir Leid, falls ich bei irgendwas gestört habe..."  
Draco neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig. "Wir waren nur gerade dabei, etwas zu klären." Er wandte seinen Blick zu Snape, welcher seinen Kopf nach Hermiones Äußerung ebenfalls in Malfoys Richtung gedreht hatte. "Quid pro quo." Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem kühlen Lächeln. "Er hat mich vor dem Untergang bewahrt und das selbe habe ich ihm gleich getan. Wir sind quitt."Hermione unterdrückte den Drang ihre Augen zu rollen. Wie... slytherin. Bloß nicht in jemandes Schuld stehen.

Snapes Augen verengten sich und Hermione beschloß, dass es besser wäre die beiden das unter sich ausmachen zu lassen. Sie entschuldigte sich und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Büro, um ihre Arbeitsutensilien wegzuräumen. Als sie eine halbe Stunde später auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer war, wunderte sie sich, ob Dracos Kühle zu dem Thema ehrlich gemeint war. Seine Bitte hatte für sie jedenfalls mehr ausgestrahlt, als nur den Willen seine Schuld zu begleichen...  
Sie zuckte ihre Schultern, als sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete. Ginny saß auf ihrem Bett mit einem Buch in ihrem Schoß und blickte bei Hermiones Betreten des Raumes lächelnd auf. Hermione erwiderte das Lächeln mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue. "Schon so früh ohne Harry zurück?" Sie ließ sich auf ihr eigenes Bett fallen und beobachtete Ginny, während sie das Buch schloß und beiseite legte. "Er ist unten bei McGonagall und den anderen. Sie diskutieren immer noch über Snape und Malfoy."  
Hermione ließ sich seufzend auf den Rücken fallen. "Meinst du Moody wird noch lange für solchen Stress sorgen?"  
"Da bin ich mir sogar ziemlich sicher."  
"Hm..."

Die Matratze in Hermiones Bett senkte sich an einer Stelle, als Ginny sich zu ihr gesellte. "Sag mal... was ist eigentlich passiert, bevor Harry und ich das Haus betreten haben?"  
Hermione blickte zu ihr und sah zu, wie der Rotschopf sich auf seinem Ellbogen abstützte. "Naja, Snape ist aufgestanden und hat das Gleichgewicht verloren.. Und als er versucht hat sich an mir zu abzustützen, sind wir gegen eines der Regale gestoßen."  
"Verstehe..."  
"Wo wart ihr eigentlich so lange? Ich hab schon befürchtet, dass Harry nicht mehr zurückkommen wollte..."  
Ginny strich eine Haarsträhne über ihre Schulter. "Ehrlich gesagt, war das zu erst auch der Fall... und als ich ihn dann überredet hatte zurück zu gehen, hab ich festgestellt, dass wir uns etwas verlaufen hatten..." Sie errötete ein wenig und Hermione grinste sie erleichtert an. Die beiden Mädchen unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, ehe sie, müde von den Geschehnissen des Tages, zu Bett gingen und einen schnellen Schlaf fanden.

--TBC--

_A/N: Gah, ich hab vergessen, was der deutsche Name für den Pepperup-Trank ist D: Ich sollte mir die Bücher wohl nochmal durchlesen..  
So, nachdem ich mich sogar schon in meinem Blog über meine Übergangs-Blockade ausgelassen hab °g°, ist das Kapitel endlich fertig. Ich hab mich damit irgendwie sehr schwer getan, weiß der Geier warum °tropf°_


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Hermione wachte in dieser Nacht häufig auf, teils wegen dem lautstarken Gewitter, das über dem Schloß tobte, und teils durch seltsame Träume, die in einer verdrehten Weise mit den Geschehnissen der letzten zwei Tage zusammenhingen. Matt durch den unruhigen Schlaf, verließ sie das Zimmer möglichst leise, nachdem sie sich fertig gemacht hatte, um Ginny nicht zu wecken. Sie gähnte und streckte sich gelegentlich, während sie durch die leeren Flure zur Großen Halle ging. Für gewöhnlich war sie alleine in der Halle, wenn sie so früh zum frühstücken ging. Dementsprechend überrascht war sie, als sei einen rosanen Haarschopf an dem großen Tisch in der Mitte der Halle erblickte, der für die wenigen Anwesenden im Schloß aufgestellt worden war. Hermione setzte ein kleines Lächeln auf und ging auf die Gestalt zu. "Guten Morgen Tonks", grüßte sie die rosahaarige Frau, während sie sich auf dem Platz gegenüber ihr nieder ließ. "Wie ich sehe, seid ihr doch über Nacht geblieben?"

"'Morgen Hermione!", erwiderte Tonks mit einem breiten Lächeln. "Ja.. Remus und Minerva haben sich bis tief in die Nacht unterhalten, da konnte ich auch gleich nach einem Zimmer fragen." Hermione schenkte sich einen Kaffee ein, während sie Tonks zuhörte. "Ist schon verrückt, diese ganze Sache mit Snape und so... Ich glaube es belastet Remus sehr, dass er sich so in ihm getäuscht hat..." Das Lächeln war von ihrem Gesicht verschwunden und machte einem nachdenklichen und leicht traurigem Ausdruck Platz. Hermione musterte die junge Aurorin vor sich kurz, ehe sie ihren Blick auf die Oberfläche des Tisches senkte und an ihrem Kaffee nippte, nun in den eigenen Gedanken versunken. Während des restlichen Frühstücks, unterhielten sich die beiden nur knapp und Hermione erhob sich schon bald wieder von ihrem Platz und verabschiedete sich von Tonks. Viel gegessen hatte sie bei ihrem geringen Appetit nicht.  
Sie irrte ein wenig ziellos umher, bis sie beschloß zum Krankenflügel zu gehen und zu schauen, ob Ron vielleicht wach war. Ein kleiner, neugieriger Teil von ihr wollte auch sehen, ob Snapes Zustand sich schon gebessert hatte. Sie wunderte sich, ob er ihren Trank wohl genommen hatte...

Doch als sie in dem Krankenflügel ankam, war keine Spur von Snape zu sehen. Sein Bett war leer und hinterließ keinerlei Anzeichen, dass es je benutzt worden war. Stirnrunzelnd ging sie auf Rons Bett zu nur um festzustellen, dass er noch schlief. Seufzend ließ sie ihre Schultern hängen. Sie drehte sich gerade zum gehen um, als ihr Blick auf Malfoy fiel, der auf einem Stuhl in einer Ecke des Raumes saß und sie beobachtete. Sie nickte ihm grüßend zu. "Ist Snape..."  
"Er hat darauf bestanden, in seine Gemächer in den Kerkern zu gehen. Pomfrey wollte ihn natürlich daran hindern, hat 'ne amüsante Tirade von sich geben." Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem leichten Grinsen. Hermione erwiderte es mit einem unsicheren Lächeln. Er war nun so gut wie gesund und hatte wieder diese eitle, selbstsichere "Malfoy-Attitüde" um sich. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Nach einem weiteren schwachen Nicken, nahm sie ihre Schritte wieder auf und ging in Richtung Ausgang. "Gehst du in die Bibliothek?"  
Überrascht blieb Hermione stehen und drehte sich mit einem fragendem Blick zu ihm.  
"Weasley hat mal erwähnt, dass du oft da bist.."  
Hermione nickte, während ihre Augenbrauen sich hoben. Malfoy war von dem Stuhl aufgestanden und steckte nun die Hände in seine Hosentaschen. Die selbstsichere Luft um ihn herum schien ein wenig zu weichen, als er etwas unsicher auf seine Schuhe blickte. "Hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich mitkomme?"  
Hermiones Augenbrauen schoßen noch weiter in die Höhe.  
"Naja, ich kann die Wände hier langsam nicht mehr sehen, und sie lassen mich sonst nirgendswo unbeaufsichtigt hin..."

Sie starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang einfach nur an, ehe sie ihre Stimme fand, um ein "Äh, nein.." zu entgegenen. Malfoy folgte ihr daraufhin aus dem Krankenflügel und ging stumm neben ihr her. Hermione fragte sich, wie viel Überwindung es ihn wohl gekostet hatte, sie zu fragen. Seine früheren Bemerkungen über sie, hatte sie jedenfalls noch gut im Sinn...  
In der Bibliothek angekommen gingen beide auf verschiedene Regale zu und widmeten sich ihren eigenen Gelegenheiten. Hermione nahm ein Buch über verschiedene Gifte, das sie beim letzten Mal nicht fertig gelesen hatte, aus der Verbotenen Abteilung und setzte sich auf einen Sessel in ihrer Lieblingsecke. Eine halbe Stunde verging so in vollkommener Stille, bis Malfoy irgendwann zu ihr stieß und sich mit den Ellbogen auf einem Stuhl abstützte. Nachdem er sie eine Weile lang stumm beobachtet hatte, hob Hermione ihren Kopf und blickte ihn fragend an. Malfoy nutzte die Gelegenheit, um den Titel des Buches zu studieren. "Ah, du versuchst also immer noch etwas über diesen Trank herauszufinden."

Er blickte sie noch einige Sekunden an, während er zu überlegen schien, und ging dann auf ein naheliegendes, großes Regal zu. Sein hellblonder Kopf fiel in seinen Nacken, als er an dem Regal hoch blickte und nach etwas zu suchen schien, was er anscheinend auch fand, da er einen leisen Laut von sich gab und den Stuhl, auf dem er sich eben abgestützt hatte, zu sich zog. Hermione legte ihr Buch auf ihrem Schoß ab und beobachtete den Slytherin stirnrunzelnd, während er sich auf den Stuhl stellte und nach einem Buch auf der obersten Ablage des Regals griff, welches sich allerdings immer noch ausserhalb seiner Reichweite befand.  
"Vielleicht solltest du es mal mit deinem Zauberstab versuchen."

Malfoy drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr und schenkte ihr einen genervten Blick, der leicht als "Sehr witzig!" zu deuten war. Hermione hob eine Augenbraue und ließ das Buch, das er anscheinend haben wollte, mit einem Schwenken ihres Zauberstabes in seine gehobene Hand gleiten. Der blonde Junge nuschelte ein leises "Danke" hervor, während er wieder von dem Stuhl stieg und ihn mit sich zu dem Tisch zog, an dem Hermione saß, welche ihn neugierig ansah. "Hast du deinen Zauberstab nicht bei dir?"  
Malfoy studierte sie kurz kühl aus seinen grauen Augen, ehe er sich auf den Stuhl setzte und das Buch lautstark auf den Tisch legte. "Man hat ihn mir bei meiner Ankunft sicherheitshalber abgenommen." Seine Stimme klang kühl und distanziert.  
"Oh... verstehe." Hermione beobachtete leicht beschämt, wie er einen blaßen Finger über das Inhaltsverzeichnis gleiten ließ und dann in dem Buch zu blättern begann. Hier traute immer noch niemand dem Slytherin so recht, der unter Voldemorts Anweisungen gestanden hatte. Darauf hätte sie auch selbst kommen können, ohne so dumm zu fragen.

Malfoy machte auf einer Seite halt und überflog diese kurz, ehe er das Buch zu Hermione drehte und es zu ihr rüberschob. Sie schenkte ihm kurz einen fragenden Blick, ehe sie ihren Kopf über das Buch senkte und zu lesen begann. Nach wenigen Minuten drehte sie es in ihrer Hand, um einen Blick auf den Umschlag zu werfen, und sah dann ihr Gegenüber mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Woher wusstest du, dass es hier drin ein Kapitel über seltene Gifte gibt?" Die Verwunderung war ihr förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. So oft hatte sie die Regale jetzt schon nach vielversprechenden Büchern abgesucht und nie wäre sie darauf gekommen, dass ausgerechnet in diesem etwas wissenswertes über Tränke und Gifte zu finden wäre!

Malfoy ließ sich in den Stuhl zurücksinken, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schenkte ihr ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln. "Du bist nicht einzige, die gerne Bücher liest, Granger." Hermione starrte ihn mit leicht offen stehendem Mund an und der Anblick entlockte dem blonden Syltherin ein leises Lachen. "Wer hätte gedacht, dass diese einfache Feststellung der Gryffindor-Besserwissern einmal die Sprache verschlagen würde." Er grinste sie triumphierend an und Hermione wollte schon etwas gehässiges zurückgeben, bis sie feststellte, dass seinem Kommentar die übliche, verletztende Spur fehlte. Sie sah ihn noch einen Augenblick verblüfft an, ehe sie ihren Kopf schüttelte und sich daran machte das Kapitel in dem Buch zu lesen.

Einige Zeit später ließ Hermione das Buch zufallen und seufzte frustriert. Malfoy blickte von einem Buch, in dem er gelesen hatte, auf und sah sie fragend an. "Nichts gefunden?"  
"Doch, schon... aber es gibt ständig nur flüchtige Andeutungen und es wird auf so viele andere Tränke und Zutaten verwiesen, von denen ich zum Großteil kaum einmal gehört habe... es hat nur noch mehr Fragen aufgeworfen! Es würde ewig dauern, bis ich da auf irgendetwas konkretes stoßen würde..." Sie stützte ihren Kopf frustriert in ihren Händen ab. "Das ist doch lächerlich, alleine komme ich nie dahinter! Wie soll ich Ron und den anderen je helfen, wenn ich nicht einmal weiß, was zu tun ist?" Verbittert biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und kämpfte gegen aufkommende Tränen an. Das Gefühl der Hilf- und Nutzlosigkeit machte sich erneut in ihr breit und sie fühlte sich verloren. Bisher hatte sie immer eine Lösung gefunden, sie konnte sich stets auf ihr Wissen und ihre Intuition verlassen. Und jetzt, wo es ernst wurde, war sie vollkommen ratlos...

Malfoy blickte mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf den braunen Haarschopf vor sich. "Naja, von nun an wirst du dich vermutlich nicht mehr alleine darum kümmern müssen. Da wäre zum Beispiel Snape... Ich mein, er ist immerhin nicht umsonst ein Zaubertrankmeister." Hermiones Kopf schoß in die Höhe und sie sah Malfoy mit geweiteten, glitzernden Augen an. Aber ja doch, Snape!  
Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie Draco dankbar um den Hals fallen oder sich doch besser selbst in den Hintern beißen sollte, da sie nicht selbst sofort darauf gekommen war, als die Tür zur Bibliothek aufgestoßen wurde. Ginny erblickte die beiden nach kurzem Umsehen und lief mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu, die Wangen vor Aufregung und einem anscheinenden Sprint in die Bibliothek gerötet. Als sie vor dem Tisch dann stehen blieb, schnappte sie erst mal kurz nach Atem. "Es ist aufgewacht!" Hermione runzelte ihre Stirn. "Was ist aufgewacht?"  
"Dumbledores Portrait! McGonagall war gerade in seinem Büro, als er aufgewacht ist... Sie hat gesagt, ich soll euch holen, Harry ist schon auf dem Weg."  
Hermione tauschte mit Malfoy einen langen Blick aus und erhob sich dann von ihrem Sessel, um Ginny aus der Bibliothek zu folgen.

--TBC--

_A/N: Nun.. dieses Kapitel beihnaltet irgendwie fast ausschließlich nur Hermione und Draco, ich hoffe, das stört niemanden all zu sehr...  
Und ja, Dumbledore ist in dieser FF tatsächtlich gestorben. Warum ich das jetzt so formuliere? Nun, es gibt da einige äußerst interessante Theorien und Argumente, die einen den Verdacht schöpfen lassen, dass dies im Buch nicht wirklich der Fall ist und er noch lebt... Aber naja, das wird sich im letzten Buch dann ja herausstellen. (Nicht, dass ich hier jetzt wem falsche Hoffnungen mache, es ist schließlich nur eine Theorie..)  
Ich wollte eben nur gesagt haben, dass er in dieser Story tatsächtlich gestorben ist (leider °sniff°)._


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro trafen Hermione, Ginny und Draco auf Remus und Tonks, die wohl ebenfalls gerade informiert worden waren. Sie schritten nacheinander auf die freiliegende Wendeltreppe zu und ließen sich darauf hinauf befördern.  
"So lange ist es schon her? Und Severus hat sich in all der Zeit nicht gemeldet?" Hermiones Herz machte einen kleinen aufgeregten Sprung, als sie, vor der angelehnten Tür angekommen, Dumbledores Stimme hörte. Als sie das runde Büro betrat und Dumbledores Portrait über dem Schreibtisch erblickte, sah sie, wie er schwermütig den Kopf schüttelte. Dann blickte er in ihre Richtung und schenkte der Gruppe ein breites Lächeln, in den blauen Augen das vertraute Leuchten. Hermione hielt für einen Augenblick den Atem an und spürte, wie sich heiße Tränen in ihren Augen anbahnten. Ein kurzes Umschauen zeigte ihr, dass es fast allen Anwesenden ähnlich erging. Selbst Harry, der sich in den letzten Monaten so sehr verschlossen hatte, konnte das Glitzern in seinen Augen kaum zurückhalten. "Meine Lieben, ich freue mich euch zu sehen!" Die Ausstrahlung des Portraits war überwältigend. Es war fast so, als würde Dumbledore mit Leib und Seele vor ihnen stehen, als wäre er nie fort gewesen.

Während man auf das Eintreffen einiger weiterer Ordensmitglieder wartete, tauschten die Anwesenden sich aufgeregt mit Dumbledores Portrait aus, warteten mit den wichtigen Fragen aber noch, bis alle eingetroffen waren. Dumbledore blickte nach einer Weile zu Draco, der sich still im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. "Mr Malfoy." Er schenkte dem Jungen ein freundliches Lächeln, worauf dieser für einen kurzen Augenblick seinen Blick abwandte und auf den Boden blickte. "Draco... würde es dir etwas ausmachen Professor Snape zu holen? Ich würde mich gerne mit euch beiden unterhalten." Draco nickte und verließ das Büro, begleitet von einigen misstrauischen Blicken.

Etwas später war die Runde - bis auf Draco und Snape - vollzählig und sobald alle einen Sitzplatz gefunden hatten, erhob Dumbledore seine Stimme. "Bevor ihr mich genauer über die aktuelle Lage aufklärt, bin ich mir sicher, dass ihr einige Fragen habt-"  
"Warum sind Sie erst jetzt aufgewacht?", fiel Harry ihm sofort ins Wort. Der ehemalige Schulleiter schenkte ihm ein amüsiertes Lächeln. "Nun, Harry.. wie du bereits weißt, hat Professor Snape auf meine Bitte hin gehandelt." Harry wollte ihn erneut unterbrechen, doch Dumbledore gebot ihm mit einer gehobenen, faltrigen Hand Einhalt. "Lass mich bitte aussprechen. Es wäre riskant für ihn und den Ausgang des Krieges gewesen, wenn diese Tatsache noch während Toms Existenz herausgekommen wäre. Also habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass mein Portrait erst dann erwachen sollte, sobald jemand den wahren Grund hinter Severus' Tat erfahren würde. Dafür habe ich einen Zauber über meine Erinnerung gesprochen und Severus aufgefordert, sie erst nach Toms Ende preiszugeben."

Ein leises Raunen ging auf diese Information hin durch die Runde, das sich allerdings schnell wieder legte, als Dumbledore fortfuhr. "Ich habe leider nicht vorrausgesehen, dass er die Preisgabe verweigern würde, schließlich hing seine Entlastung damit zusammen..." Seine Augen verloren ein wenig von dem Leuchten und auf seinen Lippen lag ein trauriges Lächeln, als er die Anwesenden nacheinander durchdringend anblickte. "Macht ihm bitte keine Vorwürfe. Ich weiß, dass es oft so erscheint, als würde Severus alles gleichgültig sein. Doch glaubt mir, ihm fiel diese Tat alles andere als leicht. Wenn ihr einen Schuldigen sucht, dann bin ich das. Er ist meiner Bitte nur sehr schwer und auch nur in der letzten Aussichtslosigkeit gefolgt."  
Einige senkten ihre Köpfe. Harry blickte auf seine Schuhe, die Kiefer fest aneinander gepresst. Auch Remus Lupin blickte zu Boden, allerdings mit einem trübsinnigen Gesichtsausdruck.

In den nächsten zwei Stunden folgte ein langer Austausch über all die Gegebenheiten der letzten Monate, ehe es an der Tür klopfte und Draco sowie Snape das Büro betraten. Snape vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt, während er in der Nähe der Tür verharrte, den Rücken durchgestreckt und die Schultern angespannt. Dumbledore ließ die Ordensmitglieder nach einigen Minuten subtil wissen, dass er mit den beiden alleine sprechen wollte. Und so blieben nur Draco und Snape in dem Büro zurück, während der Rest sich im Schloß verteilte.  
Hermione hatte sich von den anderen mit ein paar Worten abgewandt und macht sich auf den Weg zurück in die Bibliothek, wo sie sich auf den Sessel an ihrem Platz fallen ließ und den Gedanken in ihrem Kopf nachging. Wie hatte sie nur so blind sein können! All die Hinweise, die eben in der Diskussion erwähnt wurden, waren doch so offensichtlich gewesen! Und sie sollte die berüchtigte Besserwisserin sein, die immer über alles Bescheid wusste?

Sie versank stöhnend das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Wenn sie nur richtig hingesehen hätte, dann hätte die ganze Situation schon viel eher aufgeklärt werden können. Sie war doch sonst immer so scharfsinnig! Wie zum Spott schossen ihr die einzelnen Hinweise wieder in den Sinn. Die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore Snape endlich den Posten in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gegeben hatte. Harry hatte doch erzählt, dass der Posten tatsächtlich verflucht war und niemand ihn länger als ein Jahr besaß. Allein da hätte ihr schon etwas auffallen müssen! Und als Harry Snape an dem verhängnisvollen Abend gefolgt war, hatte Snape ihn nicht einmal angegriffen! Er hätte ihn mit Leichtigkeit betäuben und zu Voldemort bringen können... stattdessen hatte er ihm noch den Rat gegeben, Okklumentik zu lernen, was sich in der finalen Schlacht als Harrys Rettung herausstellte... Und dann die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore Harry so plötzlich über die Horkruxe und Voldemorts Vergangenheit aufklärte... Fünf Jahre lang hatte er ihn im Dunkeln gelassen, und dann überschüttete er ihn plötzlich regelrecht mit Informationen! Als hätte er schon geahnt, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit bliebe und er das Jahr nicht überleben würde... was sich ja auch als richtig erwies. Der Fluch auf seiner Hand hatte schon begonnen an seinem Körper zu zerren und dann sein Zustand, nachdem er diesen schrecklichen Trank in der Höhle zu sich genommen hatte...

Hermione spürte, wie Tränen ihre Handflächen entlang flossen. Dumbledore hatte schon von vornerein geplant, dass niemand an Snapes Schuld zweifelte... Harry hatte niemandem ausser Ron und ihr von seinen Sonderstunden mit ihm erzählen sollen, damit auch ja niemand einen Verdacht schöpfte.. Jetzt, wo sich all die Puzzelteile in ihrem Kopf zusammenfügten, erschien es ihr so unglaublich auffällig und vorhersehbar... Doch sie hatte sich blenden lassen und an Snape gezweifelt. Sie hatte versagt.  
Eine Welle der Schuld überkam sie und sie kauerte sich in dem Sessel zusammen. Still weinte sie vor sich hin, bis sie irgendwann übermüdet in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Als Hermione einige Zeit später wieder aufwachte, erblickte sie Draco, der gerade ein Buch in ein Regal schob. Er drehte sich zu ihr, als sie sich aufsetzte, und ging dann auf sie zu. "Das Abendessen is gleich fertig." Sie nickte und versuchte ihre Haare in Ordnung zu bringen, ein wenig beschämt darüber, dass er sie so aufgefunden hatte. "Hast du schlecht geträumt?"  
Verwirrt runzelte Hermione ihre Stirn und als sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen reiben wollte, bemerkte sie, dass sie Wohl im Schlaf geweint hatte. Beschämt wischte sie die Tränen mit dem Ärmel ihres Oberteils weg. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, kann sein." Sie zupfte ihr Oberteil zurrecht und nahm die Füße von dem Sessel. "Und, wart ihr lange bei Dumbledore?"  
Draco zuckte die Schultern. "Mehr oder weniger. Ich bin relativ früh wieder rausgeschickt worden."  
"So... Darf ich fragen, worüber ihr gesprochen habt?"  
Der blonde Slytherin musterte sie kurz, ehe er sich an einem Regal anlehnte und antwortete. "Naja, über den Abend auf dem Turm, die folgenden Ereignisse und meine Eltern."  
"Weißt du eigentlich schon, wo deine Mutter ist?"  
Er senkte die Augen. "Noch nicht. Aber mir wurde gesagt, dass der Orden sich darum kümmern will."

Hermione nickte und kaute auf ihrer Lippe, während sie nachdachte. "Und dein Vater? Willst du für ihn aussagen?"  
Dracos Gesicht nahm einen harten Ausdruck an. "Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher."  
Hermione runzelte ihre Stirn. "Willst du denn nicht, dass er-"  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Auch seine Stimme hatte nun einen kühlen Ton und Hermione hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ein unangebrachtes Thema angeschnitten hatte. Sie ließ es darauf beruhen und nach einigen Minuten der unangenehmen Stille, schlug Draco vor, dass sie zum Abendessen gingen, woraufhin sie nickte und sich erhob.

--TBC--

_A/N: So, wieder mehr oder weniger ein Übergangskapitel.. und ich scheine wieder immer langsamer mit dem schreiben zu werden, verdammte Motivationslosigkeit °grummel°.  
Wie auch immer... wie man gemerkt haben dürfte, ist in diesem Kapitel mal wieder einiges an Spekulationen vorhanden °g° Aber was soll's, schließlich ist die ganze FF ja mehr oder weniger reine Theorie ;D  
Ich hoffe es hat euch auch trotz Mangel an Handlung und Länge einigermaßen gefallen..._


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

Die folgenden drei Tage verliefen für Hermione relativ monoton. Sie besuchte Ron mehrmals am Tag, unterhielt sich mit ihm, traf dabei gelegentlich auf Ginny und Harry, sie ging zum Essen in die Große Halle und verbrachte ansonsten die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek. Dracos Aktion mit dem Buch, dessen Titel überhaupt nicht auf den Inhalt vermuten ließ, hatte ihr Hoffnung gegeben, dass sie vielleicht doch noch etwas nützliches in den Regalen finden würde, das sie bislang übersehen hatte. Doch bereits am zweiten Tag hatte sie die Vermutung, das Dracos Buch nur ein Glückstreffer gewesen war... Keines der Bücher, die sie bislang durchforstet hatte, beinhaltete etwas wirklich brauchbares. Und so stieg nur ihr Frust über ihre Rat- und Hilflosigkeit mit jedem weiteren Buch an.

Am dritten Abend betrat Draco erneut die Bibliothek. Hermione beachtete ihn nicht großartig, da er öfters vorbeikam, sich ein Buch nahm, las, und dann wieder ging. Doch dieses Mal ging er auf keines der großen Regale zu, sondern direkt auf den Tisch, an dem Hermione saß. Sie senkte das Buch, in dem sie gerade laß, ein wenig und blickte fragend auf, nachdem er sie einige Sekunden lang stumm angesehen hatte. "Hast du gerade vielleicht etwas Zeit?" Hermione runzelte die Stirn ein wenig, nickte aber. "Snape schickt mich nach dir. Wir haben uns über diesen mysteriösen Trank unterhalten und es schien sein Interesse geweckt zu haben. Ich schätze, er merkt langsam selbst, dass es besser wäre wenn er wieder etwas mit sich anfangen würde..."  
Hermiones Augen weiteten sich. "Er will der Sache nachgehen?"  
Draco zuckte seine Schultern. "Das nehme ich an. Zumindest meinte er, es wäre vielleicht nützlich sich mit dir über deine bisherigen Fortschritte auszutauschen."

Hermione ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und war keine Viertel Stunde später unterwegs in den Kerkern. Vor der Tür zu Snapes Büro angekommen, blieb sie stehen und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Seit dem Zusammentreffen in Spinner's End hatte sie ihn nicht mehr wirklich zu Gesicht bekommen... Sie strich eine Haarstähne hinter ihre Schulter und klopfte dann an, ehe sie die Tür vorsichtig öffnete. Snape saß in einem Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte bei Hermiones Eintreten auf. Er war immer noch recht dünn, wirkte allerdings wieder um einiges gesünder und mehr wie sein altes Selbst. "Was, Miss Granger, kann ich für Sie tun?" Er blickte sie mit einer spöttisch gehobenen Augenbraue an, der Gesichtsausdruck beinahe gelangweilt, der Ton in der Stimme vor Sarkasmus schon schneidend. Hermione unterdrückte es gerade noch, bei dieser Begrüßung zusammenzuzucken. "Ich dachte Sie wollten mich sprechen..?" Snapes Augenbraue hob sich noch ein Stückchen mehr. Auf Hermiones Stirn bildeten sich erneut Falten. "Naja, Draco meinte-..." Sie verstummte, als Snape sich daraufhin in den Sessel zurücklehnte. "Ah, verstehe. Scheinbar sind wir beide von Mr Malfoy falsch informiert worden."

"Oh..." Hermione senkte ihre Schultern und begann nervös an dem Ärmelende ihres Pullovers zu spielen. Warum hatte Draco das getan? Sie dachte kurz über die Situation nach. Jetzt, wo sie schonmal hier war und Snape ihr zuhörte, konnte sie auch einfach ihr Glück versuchen. "Ich vermute er hat Ihnen den selben Grund für das Gespräch genannt?"  
"Die Suche nach einem Gegenmittel für das Gift?" Hermione nickte. "In der Tat."  
Ein erneuter kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer erblühte in ihr. "Und was meinen Sie dazu..?"  
"Zeitverschwendung." Seine gelangweilte Stimme zerdrückte den Schimmer wieder.  
"Wi-wie können Sie sowas sagen?" In ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich Empörung wieder.

Snape entfernte mit einem langen Finger ein imaginäres Staubkorn von der Tischoberfläche. "Ganz einfach, weil es so ist. Ehe man ein Resultat haben würde, dürfte den meisten Betroffen bereits nicht mehr zu helfen sein. Und selbst dann wäre es nicht mal sicher, dass das Resultat auch wirksam ist."  
Hermiones Mund fiel bei seinem trockenen Ton ein wenig auf. "Aber das ist doch kein Grund, es nicht wenigstens zu versuchen! Ich meine, Sie haben doch als Meister der Zaubertränke sicherlich das nötige Wissen um Nachforschungen anzustellen?"  
Snape hob gleichgültig eine Augenbraue. "Und?"  
Hermione ballte ihre Hand zu einer Faust, um eine aufkommende Welle von Rage zu unterdrücken. "Ihre Hilfe wäre für die Vergifteten goldwert! Wenn Sie mir helfen würden, könnte vielleicht-"  
"Wie ich schon sagte, Miss Granger, es wäre reine Zeitverschwendung. Ob Sie nun alleine herumforschen oder mit meiner Hilfe, es liefe auf das selbe hinaus."

"Ich fass es nicht!" Glühende Rage machte sich in ihrer Brust breit. "Sie haben das nötige Wissen und Kenntnisse um einem Heilweg zu finden, es ist alles in ihrem Kopf! Und doch verweigern sie mir dieses Wissen um Helfen zu können... Verdammt nochmal, Sie wären dazu im Stande etwas zu bewegen, zu helfen! Aber stattdessen weigern Sie sich bewusst, das Leben vieler unschuldiger Menschen zu retten!" Sie schnaubte wütend und ihre Nasenflügel bebten. "Ihnen wissentlich die nötige Hilfe zu verweigern ist genau so, als hätten Sie Ihnen das Gift selbst verabreicht und würden nun einfach zusehen, wie sie daran sterben!"  
Hermione schlug sich die Hand über den Mund, doch der Satz hatte bereits ihre Lippen verlassen.

Snapes Gesicht war sämtliche Farbe gewichen und sein Ausdruck war mit blanker Rage zu vergleichen. Seine Augen blitzten Hermione mit anscheinend nur schwer unterdrücktem Zorn an, die Lippen fest zu einer schmalen Linie gepresst. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie ihn so erlebt, selbst der Raum schien an Temperatur zu verlieren... "Professor, ich..."

"Raus."

Sein gefährliches Zischen jagte Hermione einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. "Ich.. hab das nicht so gemeint-" Sie ließ sich unterbrechen, als er mit seinen Handflächen auf den Tisch schlug, seinen Sessel lautstark zurückschob und hochfuhr. Die plötzliche Bewegung und der wilde Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließen sie aufspringen und so schnell sie konnte zur Tür hinaus laufen. Kaum hatte sie den Raum verlassen, hörte sie, wie hinter ihr Glas an der Wand zerschepperte. Der Lärm ließ sie noch schneller laufen und sie hielt erst an, als sie in ihrem Zimmer war und die Tür hinter sich geschloßen hatte. Nach Atem ringend lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und sank daran herunter, bis sie ihr Gesicht letztendlich zwischen ihren Knien vergrub.

Das war's dann wohl.  
Sie hatte nicht nur etwas überaus widerliches gesagt, sondern vermutlich auch noch die einzige richtige Chance für das Finden eines Heilsweges verspielt...  
_'Gratuliere, Hermione - du hast auf ganzer Linie versagt.'_

--TBC--

_A/N: lOoOnIeLuU: Danke für die Motivationsübertragung, hehe ;3_

_Ja, das Kapitel ist etwas kurz, ich weiß ;..  
Und ich weiß, dass es hier im Schneckentempo voran geht, was das HG/SS pairing betrifft °hust°... Aber es wird auf jeden Fall noch kommen! (hm.. es geht generell ein wenig langsam voran, wenn ich bedenke, was ich noch alles reinbringen wollte.. °tropf°)_

_Oh, und ich hoffe es stört niemanden, wenn ich kurz die "Werbetrommel"anschlage °g°  
Da es mittlerweile anscheinend recht viele deutschsprachige HG/SS fanfics gibt, hab ich in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion ein Archiv zum sammeln von deutschen FFs zu diesem Pairing erstellt.  
Zu finden unter hgss.forgotten-fantasy.de (ohne www)  
Würde mich freuen, wenn jemand vorbeischauen und vllt sogar etwas beitragen würde ;3_


	8. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

Severus Snape verbrachte erneut eine schlaflose Nacht in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin, den Blick auf das kalte, teilweise verkohlte Holz gerichtet. Der Mangel lodernder Flammen darin, bis auf derer einiger Kerzen und Fackeln an den Wänden, sorgte dafür, dass in seinen Gemächer eine noch kühlere Temperatur herrschte, als es sonst schon der Fall war, doch das interessierte ihn derzeit nicht sonderlich. Er stützte den Kopf auf seiner rechten Hand ab und verfolgte mit seinen schwarzen Augen die ebenso schwarzen Rußspuren an den kahlen Steinwänden. Es hatte schon lange kein Feuer mehr in diesem Kamin gebrannt. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er nicht einmal mehr damit gerechnet, überhaupt noch einmal davor zu sitzen. Und das brachte ihn auf den Grund seiner aktuellen Verdrießlichkeit zurück. Sie hatten ihn gefunden. Das - etwas umgestaltete - Goldene Trio hatte ihn in seinem Haus ausfindig gemacht und ihm das Leben... gerettet. Ausgerechnet _Potter_ und seine Freunde... Was Draco Malfoy zu verdanken war.

Bei dem Gedanken an den jungen Slytherin verengten sich Snapes Augen ein wenig. Der Junge hatte in den letzten Wochen seinen eigenen Kopf ziemlich oft durchgesetzt... Und ständig lag er ihm mit seinen sogenannten Ratschlägen in den Ohren. Dracos letzte Wort kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn, _"Severus, du musst wieder etwas aus dir machen.. sprich mit Leuten, forsche, egal was, aber lebe! Du kannst dich nicht ewig hier unten verkriechen!"_ Snape entglitt ein leises Schnauben. Wie weit waren sie jetzt schon gekommen, dass er sich von ehemaligen Schülern bemuttern lassen musste? - Oder beschuldigen.  
Seine Augen verengten sich bei der Erinnerung an die vergangenen Stunden noch ein wenig mehr. Ausgerechnet Granger. Von ihr hätte er eine solche Beschuldigung am wenigsten erwartet, vermutlich hatte ihn das am meisten schockiert... Und doch ahnte sie vermutlich nicht einmal, wie nah sie der Realität mit ihren Worten gekommen war.

Snape rieb sich die Stirn mit einigen Fingern und schloß dabei die Augen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Gifttrank auf einer seiner Erfindungen aus seiner Jugend basierte, war äußerst groß. Die Frage war nur, auf welcher? Und was wurde daran bearbeitet, vorallem von wem? Als er seine Hand senkte und die Augen wieder öffnete, fiel sein Blick auf eines der großen Bücherregale. Er besaß nicht einmal mehr brauchbare Unterlagen oder Notizen aus dieser Zeit... wie sollte er da etwas tun?  
Der ehemalige Zaubertranklehrer erhob sich von dem Sessel und schritt auf das Regal zu, wo er geistesabwesend über einige Buchrücken strich, während er die diversen Titel studierte. Ein weiteres Versagen würde ihm vermutlich endgültig das Genick brechen...  
"Ah, hier bist du also, Severus." Snape drehte sich überrascht um, als er die vertraute Stimme vernahm. Seine Augen suchten den schwach beleuchteten Raum hektisch ab, bis sie auf einem großen Gemälde an einer gegenüber liegenden Wand verweilten. Dumbledore lächelte ihn daraus an, während er auf einem großen, samt bezogenen Sessel Platz nahm. "Augustus war so nett, mir sein Portrait für eine Weile zu überlassen. Wie ich sehe, hast du die Bettruhe noch nicht aufgesucht... Wie wär's mit einem Pläuschen?"

- + - + - + -

Hermione verkroch sich für den Großteil des nächsten Tages in ihrem Zimmer. Weder hatte sie großen Appetit, der sie in die Große Halle geführt hätte, noch wollte sie es riskieren, Draco in der Bibliothek zu begegnen. Sie wusste nicht einmal, was sie ihm gegenüber fühlte... Wut, da er sie in diese verzwickte Situation gebracht hatte? Oder Dankbarkeit, weil er versucht hatte ihr zu helfen? Seufzend lehnte sie ihre Stirn gegen die kühle Scheibe des Fensters, vor dem sie saß, und blickte in die Abenddämmerung. Eines wusste sie ganz bestimmt; sie fühlte sich miserabel für das, was sie Snape an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was über sie gekommen war, sie hatte es ja nicht einmal wirklich so gemeint... Aber der nagende Frust über ihre Hilflosigkeit, der sich über all die Zeit in ihr angestaut hatte, hatte in diesem Augenblick eine perfekte Zielscheibe gefunden. Jetzt fühlte sie sich einfach nur noch ausgelaugt und schlecht.

In der folgenden Nacht wälzte Hermione sich in Ihrem Bett unruhig hin und her. Selbst nachdem sie Ginnys gleichmäßigem Atmen, das auf einen schlafenden Zustand hindeutete, seit mehr als anderthalb Stunden gelauscht hatte, weigerten sich ihre Augen zu zu fallen. In ihrem Kopf sprudelten die Gedanken und auch ihr Körper schien keinen Deut von Müdigkeit vorzuweisen. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde gab sie es schließlich auf und stand leise auf. Sie zog sich einen weiten Kapuzenpulli über ihren Pyjama sowie ein Paar Socken und ihre Schuhe an und suchte dann noch einige Schreibunterlagen zusammen, während sie ihre Haare zu einem losen Zopf zusammenband. Als sie alles beisammen hatte, verließ sie das Zimmer möglichst leise und machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche, wo sie sich von den Hauselfen einen Tee sowie einige Kekse geben ließ. Mit ihren Unterlagen und dem Teller mit der Tasse und den Keksen bewaffnet, begab sie sich dann auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Es war bereits nach zwei Uhr und so waren alle Gänge in dem alten Schloß vollkommen still und abgedunkelt, mit nur vereinzelnt brennenden Fackeln an den Wänden.

Vor der großen Tür zur Bibliothek angekommen, machte Hermione Halt und runzelte ihre Stirn ein wenig. Licht drang aus einem Spalt darunter hervor. Sie zuckte nach kurzem Zögern ihre Schultern und öffnete die große Holztür leise, vermutlich hatte jemand - höchst wahrscheinlich Draco - vergessen das Licht auszumachen. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch, den sie mittlerweile schon als 'ihren' ansah, nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee und begann damit, ihre Unterlagen durchzusehen. Doch bereits nach wenigen Minuten wurde sie von einem Laut abgelenkt, der aus der Richtung der Verbotenen Abteilung drang. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Platz und machte gerade einige Schritte vor, um nachzusehen was den Laut verursacht hatte, als plötzlich eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt hinter einem Regal vortrat. Beide hielten Inne und sahen sich überrascht an.  
Hermione wich überrascht einen kleinen Schritt zurück. "Professor...?"

Snape starrte sie einige Sekunden lang ein wenig verdutzt an, in seinem Arm ein Stapel Bücher, ehe er sich wieder fing, seinen Kopf kaum merkbar neigte und sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte. Als Hermione bemerkte, dass er den Ausgang anstrebte, nahm sie wieder einen kleinen Schrit vor. "Professor..! Wenn Sie meine Anwesenheit stört, werd ich Ihnen die Bibliothek überlassen. Wegen mir brauchen Sie nicht extra zu gehen..." Snape war stehen geblieben, drehte sich allerdings nicht zu ihr um. Hermione suchte krampfhaft nach passenden Worten. "Und... und es tut mir Leid, wegen letztens... Ich hab das nicht so gemeint.." Als Snape nun seinen Kopf zu ihr wandte, blickte sie auf den Boden. "Es war äußerst widerlich, sowas zu sagen... Ich meine, nach all dem was Sie für die Zaubererwelt getan haben... Und für Harry! Hätten Sie ihm damals nicht den Rat mit der Okklumentik gegeben... also, eigentlich bin ich Ihnen sehr dankbar und hatte meine Worte wirklich nicht so gemeint.. also nicht ganz, ich meine etwas schon, aber..." Hermione biss sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange. Was brabbelte sie denn da für einen Unsinn! Ausgerechnet jetzt musste sie so emotional werden...

Snape kräuselte ungeduldig seine Lippen. "Kommen Sie auf den Punkt, Miss Granger."  
Hermione ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und blickte nun auf. "Es ist bloß so frustrierend! Ich sitze Tage- und Nächtelang hier und arbeite mich durch Unmengen von Büchern und komme einfach keinen Deut weiter! Egal was ich auch versuche, nichts zeigt Erfolg und ich muss nutzlos zusehen, wie Ron und die anderen unter dem Trank leiden. Und dann kommen Sie zurück, mit all dem Wissen und Können... und verweigeren mir jegliche Hilfe! Es ist, als würde mich eine riesige Glasscheibe von Ihnen und der Heilung trennen... Sie könnten die Hilfe leisten die ich benötige, drehen jedoch dem Heilweg direkt hinter Ihnen den Rücken zu und belächeln mich spöttisch, während ich mir die Nase an der Scheibe platt drücke!" Ihre Stimme hatte sich zum Ende hin gehoben und Hermione konnte die warme Rötung spüren, die ihr schnell pochendes Herz ihr ins Gesicht getrieben hatte.

Snape sah sie einige Sekunden lang mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck an, ehe seine Lippen sich zu einem Wort formten. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie ein solches Talent für Metaphern entwickelt haben, Miss Granger." Sein Kommentar ließ Hermione noch ein wenig mehr erröten. Doch ehe sie etwas entgegnen konnte, fuhr Snape fort, "Ihrem Freund Weasley geht es doch bedeutend besser, als einigen anderen Opfern."  
"Aber nur, weil ich einen Zauber für die Stabilisierung seines Blutspiegels ausfindig machen konnte." Snapes durchdringender Blick mit den leicht gehobenen Augenbrauen daraufhin, ließ sie schlagartig die Bedeutung ihrer Worte begreifen - ganz so nutzlos war sie wohl doch nicht gewesen...  
"Welcher Zauber genau war das?"  
"Moment, ich hab es mir notiert..." Hermione ging auf ihren Tisch zu, gefolgt von Snape. Sie wühlte durch ihre Unterlagen, bis sie schließlich einen abgerissenen Zettel herauszog und ihn ihrem ehemaligen Professor reichte. Snape legte die Bücher in seinem Arm auf dem Tisch ab und überflog ihre Notizen. "Was haben Sie sonst noch in dem Zusammenhang herausgefunden?"  
Hermione starrte ihn kurz verblüfft an, ehe sie erneut hektisch durch ihre Unterlagen wühlte und ihm mit einem Leuchten in den Augen weitere Zettel und Pergamentrollen raussuchte. Sie verfielen schon bald in eine lange Diskussion und arbeiteten sich gemeinsam durch weitere Bücher, sodass keiner von beiden merkte, wie schon bald die Sonne am Horizont aufging.

Erst als die Sonne bereits hoch genug stand, dass ihre Strahlen durch die hohen Fenster der Bibliothek und auf das Buch, in dem Snape gerade las, fielen, blickte dieser überrascht auf. Er lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück und rieb sich die stark beanspruchten Augen. Hermione bemerkte seine Bewegungen aus den Augenwinkeln und blickte dann ebenfalls überrascht auf, als ihr die Helligkeit des Raums auffiel. Snape schloß das Buch vor ihm und erhob sich. "Ich denke das genügt für's erste." Mit diesen Worten ergriff er einige Bücher und verschwand damit hinter einigen Regalen. Hermione nutzte seine Abwesenheit, um ihre Arme über dem Kopf zu strecken und herzhaft zu gähnen. Schon lange hatte sie sich nicht mehr so positiv beansprucht gefühlt. Als sie dabei war ihre Arme wieder zu senken, öffnete sich die Bibliothekstür und ein roter Haarschopf schaute durch einen Spalt hervor. "Ron!" Überrascht sprang Hermione von ihrem Sessel auf. "Was machst du denn hier?"

Ron kam grinsend auf sie zu, an seiner Seite eine Krücke, die ihm als Gehhilfe diente. "Ich hab dich schon 'ne Weile nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen... Und als Ginny meinte, du seist nicht in deinem Zimmer, wusste ich gleich, wo ich dich finden würde."  
Hermione legte einen Arm um ihn und half ihm zu dem Tisch. "Deswegen musst doch dich nicht gleich auf eigene Faust durch das halbe Schloß laufen! Madam Pomfrey wird das sicher nicht gefallen", ermahnte sie ihn halbherzig, woraufhin Rons Grinsen breiter wurde. "Ehrlich gesagt war sie es, die meinte dass mir ein wenig Bewegung gut tun würde."  
"Ein wenig, Ron. Damit meinte sie einen kleinen Rundgang durch den Krankenflügel, nicht eine Wanderung durch das Schloß." Gerade als sie dem sichtlich erschöpften Jungen in einen Sessel half, trat Snape wieder hinter den Regalen hervor. Als Ron seinen ehemaligen Tränkelehrer erblickte, wich das Grinsen abrupt von seinen Lippen und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Snape sah die beiden einige Sekunden stumm an, ehe er seinen Kopf in Hermiones Richtung ein wenig neigte und sich dann wortlos wegdrehte und die Bibliothek verließ.

"Was hat denn die übergroße Fledermaus hier gesucht?"  
Hermione begann seufzend damit ihre Sachen zuammen zu packen, während sie Rons Blick ignorierte. "Er ist mit mir einige Theorien bezüglich des Trankes durchgegangen."  
"Ah, er hat also von seinen netten 'Jugendstreichen' erzählt?"  
"Ron!" Hermione ließ ein Buch lautstark auf den Tisch fallen. Auf ihren gereizten Ausdruck hin, zog er den Kopf ein wenig ein. "Tut mir leid, war nur'n Scherz..."  
"Ein sehr schlechter." Sie seufzte erneut und strich eine Haarstähne aus ihrem Gesicht, die sich aus dem Zopf gelöst hatte. Ein leises Magenknurren aus Rons Richtung ließ sie allerdings wieder lächeln. "Was ist, soll ich dich zur Großen Halle begleiten?"  
Rons Gesicht hellte daraufhin auf. "Klar! Ich war ewig nicht mehr da..." Hermione nickte lächelnd. Es tat gut, ihn wieder so gut gelaunt zu sehen. Sie hoffte nur, dass er auch bald wieder ganz bei Kräften sein würde.

---TBC---

_A/N: Sandy: Der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte ;D Bin froh, dass du seine Reaktion nachvollziehen konntest... und auch, dass du bei Books&Potions dabei bist ;3  
Danke für dein Review! _

_"Halleluja!" werden sich jetzt sicherlich einige denken :D  
Ja, der erste Schritt in die angestrebte Richtung ward somit also getan... jetzt fehlen nur noch die restlichen °gg°  
Ich hoffe es hat euch so weit gefallen :3  
_


	9. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

Seit der nächtlichen Diskussion mit Snape, verbrachte Hermione verstärkt ihre Zeit in der Bibliothek oder im Krankenzimmer, das Gesicht hinter einem Buch versteckt. Seine bloßen Anspielungen hatten ihr Denkanstöße verpasst, allerdings halfen auch diese ihr nicht etwas konkretes zu finden. Sie hatte gehofft sich noch einmal mit ihm darüber auseinanderzusetzen, doch bis auf eine flüchtige Begegnung, bekam sie ihn nicht mehr zu Gesicht. Hermione hatte zwei Tage nach der gemeinsam durchgearbeiteten Nacht erneut des Nachts in der Bibliothek gesessen, als Snape durch die große Tür trat. Er hatte kurz inne gehalten, als er sie erblickte, verschwand dann aber hinter einigen Regalen, kehrte nach kurzer Zeit mit einem Buch in der Hand zurück und verließ die Bibliothek wieder, zu Hermiones Enttäuschung.

Sie befand sich nun, am Tag darauf, erneut in der Bibliothek, dieses Mal jedoch auf der Suche nach etwas anderem. Seit Dumbledores Tod und der darauffolgenden Schlacht, waren Hogwarts' Schutzzauber erheblich geschwächt, und man hatte vor sie wieder zu erneueren. Professor McGonagall hatte sie gebeten, in einer privaten und sonst nur der Lehrerschaft bekannten Abteilung, einige Bücher und Pergamentrollen zu dem Thema rauszusuchen. Hermione hatte eine gute Weile damit verbacht, bis sie schließlich recht beladen auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro war, in dem sie erwartet wurde. Sie stieg die Wendeltreppe vorsichtig hinauf und blieb dann vor der Tür stehen, um eine Hand zum anklopfen freizumachen, als ihr auffiel, dass die Tür einen Spalt offen stand. Als sie dann einen Laut vernahm, hielt sie inne und lauschte.

"Und, hat der Austausch mit Miss Granger ein paar erhoffte Hinweise offenbart?" Es war die Stimme des ehemaligen Schulleiters, oder besser gesagt, die seines Portraits. "Tatsächlich, ja. Ich bin mir jetzt ziemlich sicher, dass es sich dabei um einen Trank basierend auf den Erfindungen meiner Schulzeit handelt." Hermiones Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als sie Snapes Stimme hörte. "Allerdings habe ich aus dieser Zeit keinerlei-" Er hielt für einige Sekunden inne, "So gut wie keine Unterlagen. Zudem ist es ungewiss, was daran alles geändert wurde. Ich könnte nicht viel tun, meine Erinnerungen sind dafür zu vage, Albus. Tut mir leid."

Hermione ließ die Information kurz durch ihren Kopf gehen, bis ihr wieder einfiel, dass sie ein privates Gespräch belauschte, und sie letztendlich ein wenig beschämt anklopfte. Als Dumbledores Stimme sie hereinbat, stieß sie die Tür auf und betrat das Büro. "Äh, Professor McGonagall hatte mich gebeten einige Bücher für sie zu holen..." Dumbeldore lächelte sie aus dem Portrait freundlich an. "Ah, jaja, Minerva wollte gleich wiederkommen. Stellen Sie sie einfach auf dem Schreibtisch ab." Hermione nickte und ging auf den Tisch zu, woraufhin Snape dem ehemaligen Schulleiter zunickte und den Raum verließ.

Dumbledore beobachtete sie einige Sekunden lang, während sie die Bücher und Pergamente grob sortierte. "Ihren Eltern geht es gut, wie ich gehört habe, Miss Granger?" Das brünette Mädchen blickte zu ihm auf und nickte. "Ja, sie sind immer noch bei Bekannten in Paris." Hermione hatte ihre Eltern dazu überredet, für eine Weile ins Ausland zu verreisen, als im Endstadium des Krieges Familien von Ordensmitgliedern und Auroren, die an deren Seite gekämpft haben, angegriffen wurden. Als eine von Harrys engsten Freunden, Unterstützerin des Ordens und auch noch Muggel-geborenen, hielt sie es für das beste. Da immer noch einige Todesser frei waren, hatte sie ihre Eltern gebeten, noch eine Weile dort zu bleiben. Sicher war sicher.

"Ah, das trifft sich gut." Hermiones Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. "Nicht, dass ich unhöflich klingen möchte", lächelte Dumbledore entschuldigend. "In diesem Falle müsste ihr Elternhaus doch leer stehen, oder?" Die Falten auf Hermiones Stirn vertieften sich. "Jaah...", antwortete sie langsam.  
"Sehen Sie, wenn die Schutzzauber erneuert werden, sollte das Schloß möglichst Menschenleer sein." Er blickte sie hintern den Halbmond förmigen Brillengläsern an und Hermione wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr. "Wie Sie sicherlich schon ahnen, kann die Prozedur mehrere Tage beanspruchen. Ich würde Sie also um den Gefallen bitten, ihr Haus während dieser Zeit mit Mr Potter und Miss Weasley zu teilen, da ich, nach dem was ich gehört habe, es nicht für sehr vorteilhaft halte, sie alle im Fuchsbau unterzubringen. Natürlich werde ich veranlassen, dass auch über Ihr Haus einige Schutzzauber gelegt werden."

Hermione ließ die Bitte kurz durch ihren Kopf gehen. Auch sie hielt es für keine sonderlich gute Idee, sich derzeit mit den beiden im Fuchsbau aufzuhalten. "Natürlich", nickte sie.  
"Dürfte ich sie auch darum bitten, den jungen Mr Malfoy ebenfalls bei sich aufzunehmen? Ich weiß, dass es viel verlangt ist, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass von ihm keinerlei Gefahr ausgeht, zumal Sie beiden sich gut zu verstehen scheinen..." Der Schulleiter ließ den Satz so im Raum stehen und wartete ihre Antwort mit gehobenen Augenbrauen ab. Hermione zögerte kurz und musterte den ältern Mann ein wenig unsicher, nickte aber letztendlich erneut. "In Ordnung." Dumbledore strahlte sie aus dem Portrait aus an. "Vielen Dank, Miss Granger."  
"Was ist mit Ron?"  
"Er wird vorübergehend ins St. Mungos verlegt werden. Keine Sorge, Madam Pomfrey wird sich dort weiterhin um ihn kümmern."

Ein wenig später fand Hermione Ginny und Harry im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, während die beiden sich einen Sessel teilten und unterhielten. Sie gesellte sich zu den beiden und erzählte ihnen von dem bevorstehendem, kurzweiligen Umzug.  
"Was, Malfoy kommt auch mit!" Harry unterdrückte es gerade noch von dem Sessel aufzuspringen und Ginny, die zur Hälfte auf seinem Schoß saß, dabei herunter zu stoßen. Er funkelte Hermione gereizt hinter seinen Brillengläsern an. "Ich werde mit dieser widerlichen Kröte sicherlich nicht auf engstem Raum zusammen leben!"  
Hermione seufzte, genau diese Reaktion hatte sie befürchtet. "Nein, das wirst du nicht, Harry", entgegnete sie in einem ruhigen Ton. "Es ist ja nicht so, dass unser Haus nur aus dem Erdgeschoß und einem einzigen Zimmer bestünde."  
"Wie kann Dumbledore so etwas bloß erlauben? Woher will er wissen, dass die Ratte uns nicht im Schlaf überfällt!"

Jetzt schlich sich auch in Hermiones Gesicht ein leicht verärgerter Ausdruck. "Harry, du hast selbst zugesehen, als Draco dabei war sich Professor Dumbledore anzuvertrauen. Du weißt ganz genau, dass er es nicht über sich bringen würde, jemanden ernsthaft zu verletzen."  
"Ach ja?", schnaubte der dunkelhaarige, "Und was ist mit Katie Bell, nachdem sie das Halsband angefasst hatte? Oder Ron, als er den vergifteten Met trank?"  
Hermione zuckte leicht zusammen, als Harry sie an diese schrecklichen Augenblicke erinnerte. "Er war verzweifelt, Harry...", begann sie mit leiser Stimme, wurde allerdings von ihm unterbrochen.  
"Ach, und was, wenn ihn nochmal Verzweiflung packt? Ehrlich, was für eine dämliche Ausrede-" Er brach mitten im Satz ab, als Hermione ruckartig von ihrem Stuhl aufsprang.  
"Sein Leben und das seiner Famile standen auf dem Spiel, Harry! Glaubst du etwa, mir fällt das alles leicht? Glaubst du, dass ich ihn nach all den Jahren der Schikane und Beledigungen einfach so mit offenen Armen in meinem Elternhaus willkommen heiße?" Ihre Stimme war laut und ein wenig schrill geworden und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich in schnellen Abständen. "V-Voldemort hätte seine Familie umgebracht, wenn er sich geweigert hätte! Erinnerst du dich daran, wie du ihn weinend auf dem Jungenklo vorgefunden hast?" Harry starrte sie stumm an. "Was hättest du getan, wenn man dir drohen würde deine Freunde zu töten?"

Harry senkte seinen Blick und verblieb für eine Weile stumm. Letztendlich seufzte er geschlagen und antwortete, "Ich kann einfach nicht vergessen, was er angerichtet hat..." Der Knoten in Hermiones Brust löste sich ein wenig, als sie seinen sanften, entschuldigenden Ton hörte. "Ich weiß Harry, und es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte mich nicht mit dir streiten, wir haben in letzter Zeit so wenig positives erlebt..." Harry sah nun auf und schenkte ihr ein trauriges Lächeln. "Ich doch auch nicht, 'Mione." Die Benutzung ihres Kosenamens ließ sie wissen, das alles wieder in Ordnung war und brach letztlich den letzten Damm. Hermione fiel ihm um den Hals und drückte sich fest an ihn. Harry erwiderte ihre Umarmung und zog Ginny, die den Austausch lieber stumm verfolgt hatte, nach kurzer Zeit ebenfalls hinzu.

Nach einer recht lang andauernden Umarmung, richtete Hermione sich wieder auf und schenkte den beiden ein verlegenes Lächeln. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie sehr sie menschlichen Kontakt vermisste. Sie hatte sich von den beiden bereits verabschiedet und war gerade im Begriff den Gemeinschftsraum zu verlassen, als ihr wieder einfiel, wofür sie ursprünglich hergekommen war. Es war ein wenig riskant nach dem Gespräch eben, doch sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen und drehte sich wieder um, die Hand immernoch auf dem Türgriff. "Harry?" Der Angesprochene drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr. "Ist das Buch des Prinzen immer noch im Raum der Wünsche?"

OooOOOooO

Ein Klopfen durchdrang die abendliche Stille in den Kerkern. Snape blickte überrascht von einem Pergament auf und äußerte ein "Herein". Die schwere Tür öffnete sich und ein brauner Haarschopf lugte hervor. "Stör ich Sie, Sir?" Der Tränkemeister lehnte sich ein wenig in seinen Sessel zurück und musterte das Mädchen kurz. Er hatte sich schon gewundert, wann das Granger-Mädchen wohl erneut seine Hilfe beanspruchen würde. "Wollen Sie vielleicht den ganzen Abend in der Tür stehen?", fragte er kühl, als sie sich nicht rührte. Hermione nahm das als eine Einladung und betrat sein Büro. "Was kann ich dieses mal für Sie tun, Miss Granger?", fragte er in einem langezogenem, leicht sarkastischem Ton.  
"Nichts", entgegnete seine ehemalige Schülerin einfach. Snape hob eine Augenbraue und erblickte das mitgenommen wirkende Buch, dass sie in ihrem Arm hielt. Hermione schritt auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und hielt ihm das Buch entgegen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die Worte _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ las und den abgenutzten Umschlag erkannte.

"Ich habe heute einen Teil ihres Gesprächs mit Professor Dumbledore mitbekommen. Nicht, dass ich lauschen wollte", fügte sie schnell hinzu und wartete ab, ob er sie dafür zurechtweisen würde. Doch Snape schien im Moment nur das Buch im Sinn zu haben, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Hermione beschloß einfach fortzufahren. "Ich dachte mir, dass Sie es gebrauchen könnten..." Sie beobachtete, wie Snape mit einem langen Finger über den Buchrücken strich. Die Berührung war sehr sanft und vorsichtig, wirkte gepaart mit seinem tiefen Blick jedoch so intensiv, dass Hermione bei dem Anblick Gänsehaut überkam. Es wirkte fast so, als würde er einen Liebhaber streicheln...

Bei dem Gedanken errötete Hermione ein wenig und sie schüttelte die Vorstellung mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln ab. Die Bewegung schien Snape wieder aus seiner Trance zu holen und er blickte zu ihr auf, in den dunklen Augen immer noch ein Ausdruck von leichtem Wunder. "Woher..?"  
"Harry hat es im Raum der Wünsche zurückgelassen."  
Nach ihrer Antwort vergingen einige Sekunden in Stille, bis Snape wieder auf das Buch hinabblickte. "Haben Sie..?"  
Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Nein, ich hab nicht darin gelesen. Harry war der einzige."  
Der Lehrer nickte abwesend und schlug das Buch auf. Er überflog eine Seite und strich mit mehreren Fingern sanft darüber. Hermione beobachtete ihn immer noch und als sich bei dem Anblick des Streichelns erneut eine Gänsehaut anbahnte, wandte sie ihren Blick ab und ging einen Schritt zurück. Sie hatte sich während der Schulzeit schon öfters dabei erwischt, wie sie seine eleganten Hände bei der Zubereitung eines Trankes oder dem Benutzen seines Federkiels bewundert hatte, doch das übertraf es schon ein wenig.

Ihr Blick hob sich nach einer kurzen Weile wieder und sie betrachtete Snapes Gesamtbild. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so abwesend erlebt, und so beschloß sie, ihn mit dem Buch allein zu lassen. Hermione verabschiedete sich, was dem Tränkemeister nur eine gemurmelte Antwort entlockte, und verließ sein Büro mit einem leichtem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Vielleicht würden sie ja jetzt endlich etwas vorankommen...

--TBC--

_A/N: So, jetzt dürfte vermutlich bald ein wenig mehr Handlung in der Story zu erwarten sein ;3  
Ich hab mir mit diesem Kapitel wirklich viel Zeit gelassen, tut mir leid... Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen?_


	10. Kapitel 10

_A/N: Ich kann gar nicht sagen wie Leid es mir tut, dass dieser Teil so lang hat auf sich warten lassen... Eigentlich hatte ich nach dem letzten Kapitel einen regelrechten Ideenfluss, doch dieser wurde nach einigen Ereignissen in meinem Privatleben unterbrochen. Und schon stand eine Schreibblockade bereit °seufz°  
Ich kann nicht sagen, wie schnell und flüssig ich jetzt vorankommen werde... Mir sind leider eingie der Ideen mit der Zeit verloren gegangen, aber die wichtigsten hatte ich mir zum Glück notiert. Die Frage ist halt, ob und wie schnell ich jetzt wieder ins schreiben komme... Naja, hoffen wir das beste._

_Ein dickes Dankeschön an alle, die diese Story immer noch verfolgen!  
_

**Kapitel 10**

Hermione hatte begonnen die Zimmer in ihrem Elternhaus für die erwarteten Gäste einzurichten. Sie war etwas aus ihrem Zeitplan geraten, da die spezialisierten Zauberer länger mit den Schutzzaubern gebraucht hatten, als sie erwartet hatte. Sie kam sich ein wenig wie in einem Hochsicherheitstrakt vor, als ihr einer der anwesenden Auroren die einzelnen Schutzzaber genauer erklärte hatte. Jetzt würden nur noch wohlgesinnte Leute ihr Haus betreten können. Jeder, der einem der Bewohner in irgendeiner Form schaden wollte, würde, begleitet von einem _"äußerst unangenehmen Gefühl"_, zurückgedrängt werden, das Gefühl verstärkend bei jedem Meter dem sich der Eindringling näherte. Bei besonderer Hartnäckigkeit, würde er mit einem Stupor lahmgelegt werden, ehe er auch nur in greifbare Nähe der Tür käme.  
Sollte jemand mit nicht eindeutig schadenvollen aber immer noch fragwürdigen Absichten in die Nähe einer der Türen oder Fenster kommen, würde ein Alarm losgehen und die Bewohner sofort informieren - praktisch auch gegen Muggel-Einbrecher, wie sich Hermione dachte. Natürlich waren noch detaillierte Anti-Apparations- und weitere Schutzzaubern aktiv, doch da diese eher einfach und geläufiger waren, hatte der Auror sie nur beiläufig erwähnt.

Hermione machte eine kurze Pause in der Küche, wo sie sich ein Glas Saft einschenkte. Als sie einen Schluck davon trank, fiel ihr Blick auf die runde Uhr über der hellen Holztür. Es war noch genügend Zeit, bis Harry und Ginny eintreffen würden, also konnte sie die Pause ruhig etwas verlängern, zumal das gröbste bereits erledigt war. Wann Malfoy... Draco... - wie auch immer sie ihn jetzt nennen sollte -, eintreffen würde, wusste sie nicht genau. Ihr wurde lediglich mitgeteilt, dass es ein wenig später werden könnte, da er noch einige Sachen in Snapes Haus in Spinner's End hatte, die er abholen wollte. Der restliche Anteil seines derzeitigen Besitz befand sich noch in Hogwarts, seit er in der Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm mit Snape geflüchtet war. Ihn das Malfoy Anwesen aufsuchen zu lassen hielt man für zu gefährlich, da dessen Standort unter den Todessern allgemein bekannt war. Man fürchtete einen Angriff für seinen "Blutsverrat". Wiederrum wollte man mit der Begleitung von Auroren oder Ordensmitgliedern keinen Verdacht über Dracos derzeitigen Umzug und dessen Grund aufkommen lassen. Es wäre ein großes Risiko, wenn jemand Wind davon kriegen würde, das Hogwarts' Schutzzauber erneuert wurden - eine gute Gelegenheit ins Schloß zu gelangen, wohlmöglich sogar unbemerkt.

Ein plötzlicher Schauer lief über Hermiones Rücken, als sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde. Die Schutzzauber ließen sie wissen, dass jemand plötzlich auf dem Grundstück aufgetaucht war - sehr wahrscheinlich durch Apparation - und sich dem Haus näherte. Ihr Blick fiel noch einmal auf die Uhr - es war viel zu früh für einen ihrer Mitbewohner einzutreffen. Einer der Nachbarn konnte es auch nicht sein, da es sich auf Grund der Apparation um einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe handeln musste, doch Hermione erwartete sonst niemanden. Ihr Kopf schnellte in Richtung Haustür, als sie Schritte davor hörte, und es wurde für einige Sekunden vollkommen still. Adrenalin schoß durch ihren Körper, als plötzlich von Außen an dem Türgriff gerüttelt wurde, woraufhin sie ihren Zauberstab zückte. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Kein normaler Besucher würde einfach versuchen die Tür zu öffnen. Gab es vielleicht Schwächen in den Schutzzaubern..?

Sie ging einige Schritte auf die Tür zu, bis der Türgriff in Reichweite war, und verharrte mit gehobener Hand, als erneut Stille eintrat. Nach wenigen Sekunden riss sie die Tür auf und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Augenhöhe, ein _"Stupor"_ bereits auf den Lippen liegend - und blickte in die überraschten grauen Augen Draco Malfoys, welcher mit ebenfalls gehobener Hand - allerdings in der Geste des Anklopfens - vor ihr stand.  
"Welch nette Begrüßung..."  
Hermiones Wangen röteten sich ein wenig und sie senkte erleichtert ihre Zauberstabhand. "Draco, was...?"  
"Die Tür ließ sich nicht durch Magie öffnen..."  
"Die Schutzzauber lassen keine Magie auf Fenster und Türen zu, man braucht einen Hausschlüssel. Wieso hast du nicht einfach geklingelt?" Malfoy runzelte seine Stirn ein wenig, woraufhin Hermione auf die Klingel neben der Tür deutete. "Wenn du läuten willst, musst du einfach hier draufdrücken." Sie demonstrierte es dem blonden Jungen, woraufhin ein helles "Ding-Dong" in der Wohnung ertönte.  
Seine blaßen Wangen nahmen einen leichten Pinkton an. "Ich vergaß."

Wäre sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte die Situation Hermione ein Lachen entlockt. Sie machte einen Schritt zur Seite und ihm somit Platz das Haus zu betreten, was er auch sogleich tat. Kaum hatte Hermione die Tür geschloßen, begann Draco zu sprechen. "Snapes Haus wurde angegriffen." Das brünnete Mädchen fuhr ruckartig herum und starrte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. "Was?"  
"Als wir beide in Spinner's End eintrafen, stand es unter Flammen. Ich schätze wir hatten Glück, dass wir nicht vor Ort waren als der Angriff stattfand." Er hatte einen trockenen Ton in der Stimme. "Einige Sachen haben wir noch retten können, aber der größte Teil ist samt dem Haus nur noch Schutt und Asche."

Hermiones Hand war zu ihrem Mund gefahren, als sie die Information hörte, doch ihre Stirn legte sich schon bald in Falten. "Woher wollt ihr wissen, dass es ein Angriff war? Ich meine, vielleicht wurde das Feuer durch etwas anderes verursacht..."  
Malfoy blickte sie mit einem emotionslosen Ausdruck an. "Mit dem Dunklen Mal über dem Haus, war das nicht all zu schwer festzustellen."

Hermione starrte ihn überrumpelt an. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass keinerlei Schutzzauber das Haus umgaben, als sie, Harry und Ginny ihren ehemaligen Lehrer dort aufgesucht und das Haus so zurückgelassen hatten. Beiläufig wunderte sie sich, ob das der Grund war, warum es so einfach einem Angriff unterlag, während sie noch dabei war, Dracos letzte Information zu verarbeiten.  
Seit dem Ende des Krieges, hatte es keine solch öffentlichen Anzeichen von Todesseraktivitäten mehr gegeben, es war viel so gefährlich mit solcher Unvorsicht vorzugehen. Anscheinend lag irgendwem sehr viel daran Severus Snape wissen zu lassen, dass man seinen Verrat nicht vergessen hatte. Hermione überkam ein ungutes Gefühl bei diesem Gedankengang...  
Ihr schlich sich der Gedanke ein, dass Snape vielleicht aus diesem Grund die Schutzzauber entfernt hatte... Zu dem Zeitpunkt war er ein Wrack gewesen. _Wollte_ er damals vielleicht von Todessern gefunden werden..? Für jeden, der ihm Unheil wünschte, stand die Tür sperangelweit offen, freie Bahn um ihm Schaden anzufügen... sollte er zuvor nicht bereits verhungert oder an einer Alkoholvergiftung gestorben sein.

"Jemand daheim?"  
Hermione zuckte ungewollt zusammen, als Dracos blaße Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herwedelte und er sie somit aus den dunklen Gedanken riss. "Sorry, ich war in Gedanken..."  
"Das war nicht zu übersehen", entgegnete der Junge spöttisch. "Jedenfalls bin ich hierher gekommen, da ich nicht wusste wo ich jemanden vom Orden hätte finden können...", fuhr er gedehnt fort. Als sich ein leicht verlegener Ausdruck in sein Gesicht schlich, machte sich Argwohn in Hermione breit. "Snape ist immer noch in Spinner's End und weigert sich Hilfe aufzusuchen... Ich weiß, dass es bereits viel verlangt ist, mich hier unterzubringen.. aber wäre es vielleicht möglich ihn hierher zu bringen, bis wir McGonagall oder sonst wen erreicht haben?"

Hermione wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Wohl fühlte sie sich bei der Idee nicht gerade... Als Draco ihr Unwohlsein bemerkte, wurde sein Ton ein wenig dringender. "Es wäre selbstverständlich nur, bis jemand vom Orden hier ist... ich befürchte nämlich, dass wer auch immer für den Angriff verantwortlich war, sich noch immer in der Nähe aufhalten könnte..."  
Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte und es das sinnvollste wäre Snape herzubringen um den Orden zu kontaktieren, dennoch fiel ihr die Entscheidung alles andere als leicht. Als sie jedoch den aufrichtig besorgten Ausdruck in Dracos Augen sah, seufzte sie und stimmte ein. So viel zu ihrem Vorhaben die verbliebene Zeit zu nutzen, um das Haus komfortabel einzurichten... Ihr ging kurz durch den Kopf, dass sie gerade dabei war, genau das Gegenteil zu tun.

oOOo

Spinner's End war genauso heruntergekommen wie Hermione es in Erinnerung hatte. Lediglich ein bissiger Geruch nach verbranntem, der in der Luft lag, deutete auf die jüngsten Veränderungen hin. Als sie zusammen mit dem blonden Slytherin in die Gasse zu Snapes Haus bog, bot sich ihr ein Anblick, der für einen Augenblick ihr Herz zuschnürte. Die dunkle Gestalt ihres ehemaligen, stolzen Lehrers saß inmitten eines teilweise verkohlten Trümmerhaufens, die Schultern gesenkt und das Gesicht emotionslos, während er in dem Schutt mit langsamen, fast lethargisch wirkenden Bewegungen nach Habseligkeiten suchte. Seine blaße Hand schien zwischen den verkohlten Trümmern fast zu leuchten.

Hermione schossen Bilder der Weasleys in den Sinn, die weinend vor dem brennenden Fuchsbau standen, dessen magische Flammen die Nacht erhellten. Molly Weasley war auf den Knien, das Gesicht zwischen den Händen vergraben, während ihr Mann sie an sich drückte, das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrt. Georges hysterische Schreie hallten in ihren Ohren, während er versuchte sich aus Charlies und Bills Griffen zu befreien, der Arm ausgestreckt zum Fuchsbau, in dem sich immer noch sein Zwillingsbruder Fred befand. Das war das letzte, dass sie gesehen hatte, ehe sie zusammen mit einigen anderen mit Hilfe eines Portschlüssels zum Austragungsort der letzten Schlacht gebracht wurde. Ein Anblick, den sie ihr Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen würde.

Hermione stieß einen zittrigen Atemzug aus, als die Erinnerung endete. Überrascht bemerkte sie, dass ihre Augen feucht waren, und wischte sich mit den Fingern beschämt schnell darüber. Der Laut und die Bewegung schienen Snape aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen, denn sein Kopf war hochgeschnellt und sein Zauberstab auf die beiden Jugendlichen gerichtet. Draco machte einen Schritt vor, woraufhin Snape seinen Zauberstab ein wenig senkte. "Was machst du hier? "  
"Ich bin hier, um dich abzuholen", antwortete der blonde Junge einfach. "Wir haben einen Ort, wo wir den Orden kontaktieren können. Von dort aus können wir sehen was-"  
"Ich brauche die Hilfe des Ordens nicht!", schnarrte er. Er hatte seinen Kopf ein wenig gehoben und funkelte Draco aus seinen schwarzen Augen an.  
Hermione trat nun ebenfalls vor und sprach in einem festen Ton, der sie selbst überraschte, "Aber derOrden braucht Ihre Hilfe, Professor Snape. Wir brauchen Sie... Ich brauche Sie."

Der Tränkemeister hatte seine Augen auf Hermione gerichtet und hielt lange Blickkontakt mir ihr, ehe er seinen Kopf wegdrehte und erneut auf den Schutt am Boden starrte. Malfoy blickte sie mit kaum merkbar gehobenen Mundwinkeln an, eher er sich wieder an Snape wandte und fortfuhr, "Wir können auch von einem anderen Ort aus entscheiden, wie es weitergehen soll. Hier hällt dich schließlich nichts mehr, oder?"  
Snapes Augen schienen an den Trümmern vorbei in eine unbekannte Ferne zu blicken. Er verharrte so für eine kurze Weile, ehe er sich aufrichtete und abklopfte. "Deine permanente nörgelei kann einem den letzten Nerv rauben."  
Dracos Mundwinkel hoben sich erneut, diesmal in einen deutlicheren Anflug eines triumphierenden Lächelns.

oOOo

Das etwas ungewöhnliche Trio tauchte an dem eingerichteten Apparationspunkt hinter einer Hecke im Vorgarten der Grangers auf. Snape studierte den Ankunftspunkt mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn, sagte allerdings nichts. Die drei traten nach einem kurzem Umsehen hinter der Hecke hervor und gingen auf den Eingang des Hauses zu. Snape musterete das Gebäude mit gehobener Augenbraue. "Äußerst... ungewönhlich für einen Versammlungsort." Als sie kurz darauf vor der Haustür ankamen, röteten sich Hermiones Wangen ein wenig. "Das ist auch kein Versammlungsort", entgegnete sie, während sie den Hausschlüssel aus ihrer Hosentasche kramte, "sondern mein zu Hause." Snapes ungläubigen und leicht schockierten Blick ignorierte sie, während sie den Schüssel in das Schloß steckte und die Tür öffnete.

--TBC--

_A/N: °sich vor anfliegenden Steinen duck° Ich weiß, ich weiß, es geht immer noch im Schneckentempo voran, was das Hermione/Snape Pairing angeht, sorry... Aber ich lege großen Wert auf die Entwicklung der Persönlichleiten und darauf, dass die Beziehung sich möglichst "natürlich" entwickelt, also nicht all zu überstürzt... Es soll ja ein wenig realisitsch wirken ;3  
Ich hoffe also, man bleibt mir trotz der langsamen Entwicklung treu. _


	11. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11**

In der Nacht war das Granger Haus überwiegend dunkel. Lediglich die Küche wurde schwach erhellt von einem Lichtstrahl, der durch den Spalt der angelehnten Tür drang, die zum Keller führte. Aus dem ersten der drei Räume in dem kühlen Keller, deuteten leise Geräusche auf eine junge, brünette Hexe hin, die dabei war einige Kartons, Möbelstücke und andere Gegenstände durch den Raum zu transportieren, einige davon schwebend. Vor einer der weißgestrichenen Steinwänden stand ein langer Schreibtisch, auf dem zwei kleine Kessel sowie einige Bücher über diverese Gifte und Heiltränke lagen. Darüber befand sich ein kleines, schmales Regal auf dem sich neben ein paar Glasphiolen einige wenige Gefäße mit Kräutern, Insektenteilen und weiteren Trankzutaten befanden, welche die junge Hexe noch besessen oder aus Hogwarts mitgebracht hatte.  
Während Hermione den Raum umgestaltete, dachte sie mit gemischen Gefühlen über die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden nach.

--Rückblick--

Hermione hatte mir ihren zwei.. Gästen ungefähr eine halbe Stunde gewartet, bis die angeforderte 'Hilfe' eingetroffen war, nachdem sie McGonagall durch das Flohnetzwerk gerufen hatte, zu dem der Kamin im Haus äußerst begrenzt angeschlossen war - mehr als drei Verbindungsstellen gab es nicht, zu denen auch nur Gespräche möglich waren, keine Reisemöglichkeiten. Es war mehr als seltsam, als sie ein wenig später zu erst der Schulleiterin und dann dem dunkelhäutigen Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt und seiner pinkhaarigen Partnerin Tonks die Tür öffnete, nachdem diese angeklingelt hatten. Der Anblick der Zauberer und Hexen, eingekleidet in ihren Roben, die in ihrem mehr oder weniger modern eingerichtetem Wohnzimmer saßen, wirkte für Hermione, die zwischen ihnen in Jeans und einem grauen Kapuzenpulli ganz Muggel gleich in einem Sessel saß, schon beinahe unwirklich.

Draco berichtete, mit einigen wenigen Ergänzungen von Snape, über die Geschehnisse in Spinner's End und nach einem kurzen Austausch mit der Leiterin des Ordens, machte sich Tonks auf um sich mit weiteren Ordensmitgliedern um die Angelegenheit zu kümmern. Danach begann man sich um das Problem eines Aufenthaltsortes für Snape zu kümmern.  
Nachdem McGonagall den Entschluß fasste, dass es keine bekannten sicheren Aufenthaltsorte gab und selbst das Hauptquartier des Ordens nicht in Betracht zu ziehen wäre, da es teilweise noch unbewohnbar und sowieso schon überfüllt war auf Grund einiger Ordensmitglieder und Lehrer, die sich derzeit dort aufhielten, äußerte Snape, dass er sehr wohl alleine zurecht käme und keine Hilfe benötigte. Shacklebolt, der bislang wie üblich eher still verblieben war, äußerte allerdings seine Bedenken.

"Es wäre weder klug Sie im Hauptquartier einzuquartieren noch Sie einfach draussen auf sich allein gestellt zu lassen. Nur die wenigsten Ordensmitglieder wissen, dass Sie derzeit in Kontakt mit uns stehen und kennen den wahren Hintergrund des Mordes an Albus Dumbledore." Snape hatte auf diese Aussage hin seinen Blick gesenkt und die Lippen leicht zusammengepresst. Shacklebolt fuhr unbehindert fort, "Sie wären nicht nur bedroht von Todessern, sondern auch dem Zaubereiministerium, Auroren und der restlichen magischen Bevölkerung."  
Nach einigen Sekunden entgegnete Snape, "Dann ziehe ich mich eben in den Muggelbereichen zurück."  
"Auch das wäre nicht sicher. Seitdem vermutet wird, dass die freilaufenden Todesser genau das tun, halten sich verstärkt Auroren und Späher des Ministeriums in Muggelstädten auf."

Auf diese Aussage hin breitete sich eine Gedankenschwere Stille in dem Zimmer aus. Nach einigen Minuten richtete die Schulleiterin ihren Blick auf Hermione, woraufhin diese eine ungute Vorahnung überkam. Als McGonagall auch noch ein leichtes Lächeln aufsetzte und ein sanftes "Hermione..." sprach, streckte das Mädchen starr den Rücken durch. Weiter kam die ältere Hexe jedoch nicht, da Snape ein "Auf _keinen_ Fall, Minerva!" dazwischen zischte. Das Lächeln wich von McGonagalls Gesicht und ihr Blick härtete sich ein wenig, als sie den Zaubertrankmeister ansah. "Severus, es wäre nur für ein paar Tage, vielleicht eine Woche. Du wärst hier perfekt sicher, ständest mit uns in direktem Kontakt und könntest notfalls sogar für die Sicherheit der Anwesenden sorgen. _Was_ also spricht dagegen?"

Hermione hatte Mühe bei dem harten Ton in McGonagalls Stimme nicht zusammenzuzucken und hatte schon fast Mitleid mit Snape, der sichtbar entzürnt sein Hirn nach Einwänden durchforstete. Als er jedoch zu lange zögerte, richtete die Schulleiterin wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Hermione. "Es tut mir Leid, dich mit noch einem Gast mehr zu belasten, aber wie du sieht, bleibt uns kaum eine andere Wahl..." Hermione nickte verstehend mit einem sichtbar aufgesetzten Lächeln. Sie war irgendwie noch ein wenig gelähmt von der ganzen Situation. McGonagall sprach ihr noch einige Minuten lang zu, dass es nicht für lange Zeit wäre, bis sie zu der Unterbringung von Snape kamen. "Ich hoffe doch, es ist noch irgendwo Platz?"  
Hermione überlegte kurz. "Also die Schlafzimmer sind bereits alle belegt... da wäre vielleicht die Couch hier im Wohnzimmer oder der Dachboden, allerdings ist der Platz dort äußerst begrenzt und es sind keinerlei Möbel vorhanden... Im Keller wäre noch ein Raum frei, aber der ist nicht beheizt und-"  
"Der Keller also", fiel Snape ihr verdrossen ins Wort. Hermione nickte lediglich stumm und schon bald verließen McGonagall und Shacklebolt das Haus.

Zu erst führte sie Draco zu dem kleinen Gästezimmer im Obergeschoß, dass sie für ihn vorbereitet hatte. Während er dann dabei war sich dort einzurichten, führte sie ihren ehemaligen Lehrer in den Keller und in den einzigen der drei Räume, der eine Tür besaß. Ihr Vater hatte einmal geplant einen Partyraum daraus zu machen, doch es endete überwiegend in einer Art Abstellraum und Notfall-Gästezimmer, mit einer Couch, einem kleinen Tisch, einem schmalen Bücherregal und einigem Krempel, der dort abgestellt wurde. Dann verschwand sie kurz in dem nebenliegendem Waschraum und kehrte mit Bettwäsche in ihren Armen zurück, die sie auf der Couch ablegte. Sie blickte das Möbelstück einige Sekunden lang an und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, ehe sie ihren Kopf hob. "Sie können die Couch natürlich breiter zaubern oder in ein Bett verwandeln, wenn Ihnen das lieber ist..." Snape blickte sie lediglich stumm und immer noch leicht gereizt an, was ihr das Ganze nicht gerade behaglicher machte. "Wenn Sie noch irgendetwas brauchen, sagen Sie einfach bescheid... ich.. bin dann mal oben", fügte sie noch unnötig hinzu und verließ mit hastigen Schritten den Keller, der ihr ein ganzes Stückchen kühler vorkam, als es eigentlich der Fall war.

Später in der Nacht lag sie schaflos in dem großen Doppelbett des Schlafzimmers ihrer Eltern, dass sie sich mit Ginny teilte. Sie und Harry waren einige Zeit später eingetroffen, und Hermione hatte ihnen ebenfalls ihre Schlafplätze gezeigt. Harry war in ihrem Zimmer einquartiert, neben dem Gästezimmer, in dem Draco sich befand, und Ginny hatte keinerlei Einwände gegen das geteilte Schlafzimmer geäußert. Das rothaarige Mädchen war schon sehr bald eingeschlafen und hatte Hermione mit ihren Gedanken allein gelassen.  
Es fühlte sich irgendwie surreal an, in dem Bett ihrer Eltern zusammen mit einer Mitschülerin aus Hogwarts zu liegen, unter dem selben Dach, in dem sich noch weitere Mitschüler und sogar der frühere gefürchtete Tränkemeister aufhielten. Hermione drehte sich auf die Seite und sah zu einem Fenster hinaus, durch das das fahle Licht einiger Straßenlaternen fiel. Fürchtete sie sich immer noch vor ihm? Sie dachte kurz nach und kam zu dem Entschluß, dass sie sich nicht ganz sicher war. Es fiel ihr schwer den Mann zu fürchten, der so verloren zwischen den Trümmern seines Hauses ausgesehen hatte...  
Nach einer Weile gab sie den Versuch einzuschlafen auf und verließ das Bett leise, um sich etwas überzuziehen und auf den Weg in den Keller zu machen, wo sie die Einrichtung ihres kleinen "Labors" fortsetzen wollte, mit der sie vor der Ankunft der Zauberer für die Bannsprüche und Schutzzauber begonnen hatte.

--Rückblick Ende--

Hermione war so in ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht genau darauf achtete wo sie den schweren Karton hinbeförderte, den sie gerade durch den Raum schweben ließ. Er stieß kurzerhand gegen die Kannte des Schreibtisches an und als auf den resultierenden Ruck hin ihre Konzentration unterbrochen war, fiel er lautstark auf den Boden und ein Haufen Krempel verteilte sich nicht weniger leise auf dem Boden. Hermione zuckte zusammen und schellte sich leise für ihre eigene Unachtsamkeit, wo sie zuvor doch extra so viel Wert darauf gelegt hatte leise zu sein!  
Sie kniete sich auf den Boden und sammelte leise vor sich hinfluchend die Sachen wieder ein, bis ihr eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln auffiel und sie sich ruckartig umdrehte. Snape stand mit verschränkten Armen leicht gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt, unter dem linken Arm lugte ein Stück seines Zauberstabes hervor, den er in der rechten Hand hielt, und auf seinem Gesicht lag eines seiner schwachen, spöttischen Lächeln. "Sie scheinen mir den Ruf, ein nachtaktiver Vampir zu sein, streitig machen zu wollen, Miss Granger."

Hermione errötete leicht, während sie immer noch ein wenig schwer atmete von dem leichten Schreck, der durch sie gefahren war, als sie seine Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte. Gegen seine Äußerung fiel ihr keine Erwiderung ein, da sie ihm in Hogwarts tatsächlich meist Nachts über den Weg gelaufen war. Stattdessen entgegnete sie ein "Verzeihung Sir, ich wollte Sie nicht wecken", während sie sich langsam wieder aufrichtete.  
"Haben Sie nicht." Er beobachtete ihre Bewegungen ehe er seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern ließ. Seine Augen verweilten auf den Kesseln auf dem Schreibtisch und den Zutaten auf dem Regal, woraufhin er eine fragende Augenbraue hob. Hermione errötete auf die Geste hin beinahe erneut und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich dachte mir, ich könnte ein wenig weiterforschen und ein paar praktische Tests durchführen..."  
Snapes zweite Augenbraue gesellte sich nun zu der ersten. "Ein ziemlich hohes Niveau, dass Sie sich da anmaßen."  
Hermione wich seinem Blick aus und senkte den Kopf ein wenig. "Besser als nichts zu tun", murmelte sie.

Einige Momente vergingen in Stille in dem Keller, ehe Snapes dunkle Stimme erneut ertönte. "Warum überlassen Sie das nicht einfachen anderen, Miss Granger, die darauf spezialisert sind?"  
"Welchen anderen?", entgegnete sie trocken. "Niemand kümmert sich doch mehr um diesen verfluchten Trank. Sie haben sich vielleicht zwei Wochen nach der Vergiftung der Menschen damit beschäftigt, ehe sie schlicht beschlossen, dass man nichts tun könnte", fuhr sie erhitzt fort. "Selbst als ich den Ministeriumsbeauftragten und dem St. Mungos' Personal von dem Blutstabilisierendem Zauber erzählt hatte, rührten sie keinen weiteren Finger! Es sei hoffnungslos, sagten sie, ich würde das Ende bloß hinauszögern und die Leidenszeit verlängern." Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und ärgerliche, rote Flecken sprenkelten ihre Wangen.  
"Vielleicht ist genau das alles was Sie damit erreichen, Miss Granger."

Seine ruhige Stimme ließ die erhitzte Luft aus ihr wie aus einem Luftballon weichen. Die Fäuste lösten sich wieder und ihre Arme hingen schlaff neben ihrem Körper. "Aber Sie selbst haben Ron doch gesehen! Ihm geht es doch um so viel besser! Sicher, er schläft noch sehr viel und ist ein wenig geschwächt... aber ansonsten geht es ihm gut." Sie hob ihr Kinn unbewusst auf eine herausfordernde Art.  
"Weasley hat auch einen stures, ja geradezu dickköpfiges Durchhaltevermögen und einen starken, jungen Körper. Nicht allen Betroffenen ergeht es da genau so."  
Das brachte Hermione für einige Augenblicke zum schweigen, ehe sie den Kopf leicht hängen ließ. "Es ist immer noch besser, als einfach aufzugeben und überhaupt nichts zu tun... Und es gibt mir das Gefühl, nicht vollkommen nutzlos zu sein," fügte sie flüsternd hinzu.

Hermione hob ihren Kopf erst wieder, als sie nach einigen Sekunden einen Luftzug spürte und sie Snape neben sich erblickte, der sich die Gefäße auf dem Regal genauer ansah. "Wirklich Granger, wofür wollen Sie das geriebene Graphornhorn benutzen, für einen Tee vielleicht?" Hermione blickte ihn stutzig an, überrascht von dem plötzlichen Umschwung. "Sir..?"  
"Sicher, das Horn neutralisiert viele Gifststoffe in Tränken. Gleichzeitg neutralisiert es allerdings auch die Stoffe, die einen Heiltrank zu dem machen, was er ist... Wenn sie einem Trank, der als Gegenmittel für ein Gift gedacht ist, Gryphornteile hinzufügen, verliert dieser die Eigenschaften, die das Gift bekämpfen - kurzum, seine Heilwirkung. Sie könntem einem Vergifteten genauso gut ein abgestandenes Glas Wasser verabreichen."  
"Oh..."  
"Ja, 'oh' trifft es ganz gut", entgegnte er höhnisch, woraufhin Hermione ihren Kopf ein wenig einzog. "Und ich kann kein Nieswurz entdecken. Sie können wohl kaum vorhaben eine erfolgreiche Nachforschung über Gifttränke ohne Nieswurz zu betreiben..?" Er ließ den Satz kurz auf sie einwirken. "Alraunenextrakt wäre ebenfalls empfehlenswert zum Nachweisen diverser Zutaten, wenn Sie einen Trank in seine Bestandteile zerlegen wollen."  
Als Antwort bekam er ein verwundertes blinzeln. "Oh."  
Snapes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer spöttischen Grimasse. "Die gewaltigen Ausmaße ihres Vokabulars überwältigen mich, Miss Granger."

Hermiones Wangen nahmen erneut einen leichten Pinkton an, doch als sie dabei war etwas zu entgegen, hatte Snape sich wieder dem Schreibtisch zugewandt und schien die Oberfläche kurz nach etwas abzusuchen. "Haben Sie etwas zu schreiben?" Nun vollkommen verwirrt öffnete Hermione eine Schublade und holte einen Notizblock sowie einen Kugelschreiber heraus und legte beides auf den Tisch. Snape ergriff den Kugelschreiber, musterte ihn kurz widerwillig und beugte sich dann über den Notizblock. Hermione beobachtete ihn einen Augenblick lang verständnisslos, während er in seiner dünnen, leicht krakeligen Schrift etwas auf den Notizblock schrieb, ehe sie sich vorbeugte und auf das Geschriebene blickte, um festzustellen, dass es sich dabei um Trankzutaten und deren Mengenangaben handelte. Sie richtete sich wieder auf und stieß einen überraschten Laut aus. "Sie helfen mir?"  
Snape hatte das schreiben nicht unterbrochen. "Ich gebe Ihnen lieber einige Anweisungen, bevor Sie es noch schaffen das ganze Haus in die Luft zu sprengen", entgegnete er trocken. "Ausserdem habe ich während meines, schon an die Freiheitsberaubung angrenzenden Aufenthaltes hier, nichts besseres zu tun." Er setzte den Kugelschreiber ab und drehte seinen Kopf leicht zu ihr. "Sie sind nicht die einzige, die ungerne nutzlos ist, Miss Granger."

Hermione starrte ihn wortlos an.

Der Tränkemeister richtete sich wieder seinem Schreiben zu. "Aber bedenken Sie, was ich vorhin gesagt habe. Es gibt keine Garantie, dass wir auch wirklich ein wirkendes Gegenmittel finden, und nicht tatsächlich einfach nur das Ende ein wenig hinauszögern."  
Sie hatte nichts darauf geantwortet und ihn still seine Liste zu Ende schreiben lassen.

--TBC--

_A/N: Wow... es geht schneller weiter, als ich selbst erwartet habe °g° Mich hat eines "Morgens" (nun gut, vielleicht nicht mehr ganz Morgens, jedenfalls bin ich da gerade erst aus dem Bett gekrochen) die Schreiblust gepackt, ich hab mich an den PC gesetzt und dieses Kapitel dann im Laufe des Tages getippt... so kann's gehen :D  
Die Ideen fließen derzeit auch wieder und ich hoffe, dass ich sie in weiteren Schreiblaunen möglichst bald niedergeschrieben haben werde :3_

_Vielen Dank nochmal an alle, die diese Story trotz der vorherigen Schreibblockade weiterverfolgen! Es hat mich wirklich gefreut in den Reviews zu lesen, dass DLd noch Leser hat.._


End file.
